


The Arrangement

by 0o_pervy_noona_o0



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Park Jimin-centric, Smut, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 37,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0o_pervy_noona_o0/pseuds/0o_pervy_noona_o0
Summary: I always had everything growing up, more than I could ask for. My father worked for a very big corporation, and had worked his way high up. Then one day something horrible happened, forcing him to make an arrangement that would change my life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

The day my life changed forever, started out like any other day.  I went out shopping in the morning, met some friends for lunch, and came home in the late afternoon to catch up on my favorite t.v. shows.  But today, when I got home, my father's car was already pulled into the driveway.  Maybe he was getting sick, he was never home this early.  I walked in the house and put down my shopping bags, and took off my shoes.  I could hear my mother crying, making me feel sick with worry.  My mother didn't cry much at all, so something had to be wrong.  I walked into the living room to see her sitting on the couch with a tissue in her hand, my father looking up to the ceiling, wiping tears away of his own.

"Oh God, who died?" I asked, standing still, afraid to move.

"Come sit down, hun." he said, motioning to sit next to him.  I slowly made my way over and sat on the couch. My mother looked up at me and started crying harder again as she got up off the couch and left the room.

"Are you going to tell me what is going on?" I asked, searching my father's face for some kind of clue as to what was coming.  But nothing prepared me for what was coming next.

"We are in trouble." he said, looking like he was hesitating to say more.

"Is it Mom?  Is her cancer back?" I asked, biting my lip.

"No, no.  She is still good." he said, sighing.

"Then what is going on?  Why is she so upset?" I asked, feeling slightly annoyed that he wouldn't just come out with it.

"You remember when I took a great leap up in the company and came to be the president's right hand?" he asked, looking at me cautiously. 

"Yes of course.  You and mom were ecstatic." I said, crossing my arms.  What, did he get demoted? Fired?  I could deal, but is that all they were so upset about?

"Well, the reason I was able to jump up that high, that quickly, is because the president ran into trouble and I was able to help him.  But in order to do so, I had to do some things that were less than...well legal." he started.

"Seriously?!  Why?" I asked, looking at him angrily.

"Because, with your mother's medical bills and treatments, we were close to bankruptcy.  I was willing to do anything to help her get what she needed, even if that meant doing something I could later get in trouble for." he replied, sighing.

"What, did you get caught then?"  I asked.

"Not exactly.  You see, the president knew what I had to do in order to help him.  It was what he needed, it was just that I was the one to step up and do it.  Well, apparently he is in some kind of trouble again, but he will not divulge information about why.  He did give me details, however and he asked for my help again.  When he told me what he wanted, I refused flat out, but he then threatened to expose what I had done...so I had to accept him." he said, getting choked up at the end.

"Please, just tell me already!  Did you kill someone or something?" I asked, getting extremely irritated. 

"He told me that he needed help with his youngest son." he started.

"You mean the one that was just in that scandal?  Jimin?" I asked, looking at him curiously.

"Yes.  As you know, his reputation preceeds him.  He is all into "fun" and no responsibility.  He has damaged his reputation, so no respectable family will have anything to do with him." he continued.

"And how exactly are you supposed to be helping with that?" I asked.  I was so confused.

"He wouldn't tell me why, but he said that he needed to arrange a marriage for his son right away.  And he asked if I would give your hand to him." my father said, swallowing, looking at me.  I laughed out loud and shook my head. 

"Nice way to break the tension, but seriously, what is it?" I asked.  He just stared at me, his eyes watery.

"I made arrangements for you to be married within the week." he said softly.  I felt like someone had knocked the wind out of me. 

"What?  No!  Absolutely not!!!" I shouted, standing up.

"I didn't want to do this!   I tried everything, but this was the only thing he would accept." he said, looking at me with panic in his eyes.

"And what if I refuse?!" I yelled.

"Then I will be sent to prison, probably for the rest of my life.  Your mother will be imprisoned as well, because she was an accomplice since she knew about it.  Her medical care will cease..." he said, softly.  I closed my eyes and felt like I was going to throw up.  I took several deep breaths, trying to fight to keep my conciousness. 

"So....if I don't marry Jimin...you and mom go to prison for life, and she may die." I said, softly.

"Yes." he replied quietly.  I stood there silent and still for a long time before letting out a loud breath.

"So when is this supposd to take place? " I asked, looking at my father as he stood up.

"Friday.  I signed the contract this morning." he said, a tear falling out of his eyes.  He started to sob as he wrapped his arms around me, apologizing over and over again.  I felt sick.  All I could do was breathe as I felt my future going down the drain.

___________________  
___________________  
Lord, I would NOT be complaining

 

 


	2. T W O

**(JIMIN'S POV)**

I could swear I could hear my name being called, but after a night of drinking as much as I did, I wasn't sure if it was drunken dreams or reality. I jerked awake suddenly as I felt myself being jostled.

"Ughhhh take it easy will ya?" I mumbled, my face half into the bed.

"I will not. Get up Jimin." My father answered. I sat up, my eyes still half closed. I let out a groan as I put my hand on my head, rubbing my eye with the heel of my hand.

"I'm never drinking again." I grumbled as I felt my stomach churning.

"Oh won't the local clubs mourn for their loss. You're half their annual income." I heard from the chair in the corner of my room.

"Very funny Jin." I smiled sarcastically.

"Jimin, your mother and I have something very urgent and pressing to discuss with you. Get showered and get downstairs." My father said, unamused. I grumbled in response and scooted to the edge of the bed as my father left.

"Do you have any idea what this is about?" I asked, standing , swaying slightly.

"As dad said, it's pretty serious. So hurry it up." Jin said, leaving the room. What the hell could they want to be waking me so early? I slowly made my way to the bathroom and took a cool shower to wake myself up and sober up a bit. I dressed and made my way downstairs, heading to the kitchen first to take something to fight off this hangover. When I went into the living room, I saw my mother, Jin and father all seated, waiting for me.

"So what did I do this time?" I asked, plopping in the oversized chair.

"Jimin, we think it's time to start thinking about your future more seriously. Jin is inheriting the company of course, but you can still contribute to the safety of the future of this company." My father started out. Of course. Jin the golden child was doted on for as long as I could remember. They didn't think my mother could have children, so Jin was a miracle by their standards. Then here little Jimin comes along as an added surprise. My father was too busy favoring and grooming Jin to be his heir that he never paid me any attention. My mother doted on me when I was little but as I got older, that stopped and she was too worried about how Jin was going to do in the company. So I started acting out to get their attention. It worked at first but after a while, they grew tired of it, and by then I just did it for fun.

"So, what, you are enrolling me in some business classes or something?" I asked, shrugging. Booooring.

"Good God no. I would never put you in a school setting again after the stunt you pulled last time we enrolled you in college." My father gruffed.

"What? My professor was up my ass because of my family name, so I thought it was only fitting that I was up hers." I shrugged. I heard Jin stifle a laugh as our mother shot us a dirty look.

"What? It was funny." Jin said, trying not to smile. I smiled and tipped my head at Jin.

"It is time you stop all this fooling around and get serious. We think it's time you clean up your act and settle down." My mother said, in a soft yet firm tone.

"And why is that?" I asked, cracking my knuckles and putting my feet up on the coffee table.

"As you know, your father built this company from scratch, and it is his and your legacy. When your father retires, or passes on, it will pass to Jin. It will be important to pass it down and keep it in the family as their legacy as well." My mother said, crossing her legs.

"Ok, well you guys have Jin for that. He and Elise have been dating for like two years, aren't they closer to worrying about that than I am?" I asked, shaking my head. What were they smoking? Settle down? What did they even mean by that?

"Jimin, your father and your brother both received some distressing news from their physicals last week." My mother sighed.

"Yes. I have developed a heart condition that will only get worse with stress, meaning I am going to have to retire much earlier than anticipated or it will vastly shorten my life. Your brother is preparing to take over and you can help provide an heir." My father said, clearing his throat.

"Isn't that what Jin is for?" I asked, looking over at Jin.

"That is the other distressing part. We found at his physical that he will be unable to produce an heir." My father said sternly.

"Ok sure. In like fifteen years, I'll let you fix me up with some rich snobby chick, and I'll make sure she pops you out a kid, alright?" I said, rolling my eyes. Really? This is what they woke me for?

"We need it sooner than that. This child secures the future for us all." My mother said, folding her hands.

"What, are you saying in like five years I have to do this?" I asked, feeling irritated at this whole ridiculous situation.

"We are thinking closer to five days." My father answered. I sat straight up in my chair, looking at them like they had lost their minds.

"The fuck?!" I said, looking around at my family.

"Jimin, language." My father said, giving me a serious look.

"No, I refuse. No fucking way!" I said, standing up and shaking my head.

"It's too late, you already agreed." My father replied.

"The fuck I did! I don't care how wasted I have been, I would remember agreeing to something like that!" I shouted.

"You already signed the contract. Remember when our lawyer brought you all those settlement papers to sign after your recent scandal? The contract was among them." Jin said, sighing. I stood still for a second and felt like I could scream. I wanted to punch Jin and my father square across the face. I balled my hands into fists and shut my eyes, trying to reign in my anger.

"So, I have to settle down and fuck my life completely up with some snobby rich bitch to make up for your shortcomings?" I said, giving Jin a dirty look. My mother stood up and slapped me across the cheek. I just turned and looked at her, my eyes wide. She had never smacked me before in my life.

"That's enough! Your brother has done nothing wrong! It is not going to mess up your life at all. If anything, this will fix it to what it is supposed to be!" she said, before sighing and sitting back down. I sat slowly back down on the chair and couldn't help but feel completely devoid of fight. This was really happening.

"You gonna tell me what snob I got saddled with at least? huh?" I said, feeling like a mix of throwing things and crying at once.

"After all the scandals you have had, especially recently, no respectable family would have their daughters mixed up with you. But one of your father's right hand men has been working faithfully for your father for the last twenty years, and he has agreed to give his daughter in marriage." My mother said, in a calm voice.

"Great. So when is this happy occasion supposed to take place?" I asked sarcastically.

"Friday." My father replied. I stood up and let out a sigh.

"Well, looks like I've got a lot of drinking and fucking to do before then. Better get a start on it." I said, turning around and leaving. This was the most fucked up thing I had ever heard of, and I couldn't believe my parents would actually do something that drastic.

_________________  
_________________

 


	3. T H R E E

"Oh God yes, Hoseok!  Right there! Fuck me harder, and make me cum!" I moaned as he pressed me into the wall.  He gripped my legs hard and shoved in me, grunting and thrusting hard.

"Mmmmm you know I love it when you talk dirty baby.  I'm getting close, keep going." he breathed as he moved faster.

"I'm gonna cum all over your big cock!  Oh GOD! FUCK ME! HOSEOK!" I shouted as I started to tremble, cum flowing down his dick, shaking hard.  He bit at my neck as he groaned, thrusting sloppily as he came hard and long.  He pulled out of me while kissing on my neck, looking at me with lusty eyes. 

"Damn, I am gonna miss these hookups.  So you're really gonna go through with this?" he asked, slipping off his condom and pulling his pants back up.

"I have to. Trust me, I don't want to, but I have to.  I'm gonna be stuck with that fucking dickead." I rolled my eyes.  I had seen Jimin at a lot of the clubs I would sneak out to, and he always had a different girl or sometimes two all over him.  He would get trashed and make an ass of himself half the time, but these drunk chicks were always all over him.  It just made me roll my eyes.

"Do your parents know you have such a dirty mouth?" he grinned, grabbing my chin and kissing me quickly.

"I think they would pass out if they knew about that, and you...and all my other extra activities." I grinned, biting my lip. 

"I am gonna miss this pretty little filthy mouth of yours.  Who knows, maybe we can still hookup on the side.  You never know!" he said, giving me an evil grin.

"I would love that, but somehow I don't see that being an easy possibility." I sighed, pulling my panties back on. 

"So you are honestly getting married tomorrow?" he asked, pulling his shirt back on.

"If that's what you want to call it, then yes." I said, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

"Well, good luck, I guess.  Maybe I will still see you around." he said, shrugging.  I kissed him goodbye before sneaking back into my room.  It's not like I hated Jimin or anything.  I didn't really know anything about him except for what I saw at the clubs or what I learned about through the scandals he was involved in.  He was really hot so that part wasn't going to be the worst.  It was just that he was such a tool!  I didn't want to have to babysit my husband, and I had a feeling I would be doing a lot of that.  I plopped in bed and layed there all night unable to sleep.  When I woke in the morning, I had to dress the part for the picture, so I wore a cream colored, knee length, sleeveless dress, and a cream colored pair of high heels.  I did my hair and make up and stood there looking at myself.  I guess this is what being sold looked like.  As I came out of my room, my mother started crying.

"You look so beautiful." She said, hugging me tight.  I couldn't help but hug her back, my poor fragile mother.

"Thank you mom.  You know, why don't you stay here today?  I know this is hard on you, and I don't want you to stress, ok?  It will be ok." I said, giving her a soft smile.

"I'm so sorry, my sweet girl.  I didn't want your father to do this, I said no, but he insisted." she sniffled.

"It's ok mom.  It's not the end of the world.  I am marrying into a wealthy family, so I will be taken care of.  Don't worry." I said, kissing her on the cheek.  She nodded and kissed me on my cheek as well before walking me downstairs.  My father waited for me with tears in his eyes as well.  This was going to suck.

"I can't go either today.  Something happened at the company that the president needs me to take care of so I just wanted to see you before you leave.  I am so proud of what a responsible young woman you have become." he said, hugging me tightly. 

"Don't worry Dad, you and mom will be ok.  I promise." I replied, kissing his cheek. He smiled softly as he walked me out the door to the car waiting to take me to my ill fate.  As it pulled away, I looked back and waved at my family one last time, realizing I would be leaving them and my home behind forever, starting today.  I sat there in a fog until we pulled up to the tall building.  I sighed and cleared my throat as I got out of the car and straightened out my dress.  Time to put on the fake face that I would be wearing for the rest of my life.  As I walked in, one of my father's secretaries greeted me and led me to the elevator.  I stood there silently until we reached the thirty first floor, and I stepped out into the well lit room.  There was a single photographer, the president, his wife, their older son, and a couple officials.

"You look so beautiful dear." his mother said, walking up and kissing me on the cheek.

"Thank you." I responded, trying to sound like a polite and pleasant person, though all I wanted to do was cuss and scream.

"Come with me, we just have one more paper that needs to be signed." she said, taking my hand.  I followed her to a desk where the conract was laid out for me.  There were three signatures already there; my father's, the president's and Jimin's.  I sighed and grabbed the pen off of the desk, signing it quickly and handing it back over.

"Excellent.  Now if you will just come this way, we will get you ready for the pictures with Jimin." his father said, offering me his arm.  He looked so kind, how could he really be so rutheless? I put on the fake smile and walked around the corner through an archway, where a bench was set up with flowers around it.  Jimin was leaned back with his head rested on it, looking up to the ceiling.  He was dressed in an expensive suit and looked like the perfect businessman, except for his slouching posture and his legs being wide open.  I cleared my throat as I walked over and sat next to him, crossing my legs.

"Eh! You're not bad looking at all!  At least there's that!" he said, sounding a little funny.

"Are you drunk?!" I asked, my eyes wide.

"Not yet!  But I am sure I will be." he said, pulling a flask out of his pocket.  I yanked it from his hand, giving him a dirty look.

"Hey, that's mine." he said, looking irritated.

"What's yours is mine right?" I said, taking several sips before handing it back to him. 

"Well at least you're not a total prude." he said, sipping it and then putting it back in his jacket pocket before anyone came.  Prude?  Me?  Wow, was he misinformed.  He cleared his throat and scooted up to sit straight as his parents and the photographer came around the corner.  We took several photos with the fake smiles, and finally relaxed after they were finished.

"Ok, well, there is a car waiting to take you to the house.  We have remodeled the guest house, and that will be your residence for now.  If there is anything else you want done to it, let us know and we will get someone on it." his mother said, squeezing my hand.  At least she seemed nice...but was she the kind of fake nice her husband was?  Ugh this was horrible.  I looked over at Jimin, who stood there, looking like I had just signed his death warrant.  So he didn't want this any more than I did.  Well, I guess that was the one upside to this.  Maybe I could be myself in front of him.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	4. F O U R

We rode back in silence, barely looking at each other.  When we arrived at the house, I was amazed at it's size!  The driver pulled around back to the large guest house.  As soon as we walked in the door, I took my shoes off and sighed.

"I need a fucking drink. Want one?" He sighed.

"Yeah, I could use about fifty of those." I answered, following him into the kitchen.  He poured us each a glass and brought it to me.

"To us." He said, laughing sarcastically.

"Yeah, right." I replied, gulping down several sips.

"What a fucking joke." He muttered, drinking down more.

"So how is this going to work? We live as roommates or something, each having our own room or what?" I asked looking around.

"Ohhhhhh so you didn't actually read the contract?" He asked, looking me up and down.

"No, I thought it was just a marriage agreement.  Why?" I asked, getting a bad feeling.   He laughed and shook his head.

"You may wanna sit down or get more booze for this.  Not only do we have to sleep in the same bed, but we have to fuck quite often." He said, shaking his head.

"Yeah right, nice try. " I said, giving him a fake smile.

"No joking there.  They want me to produce an heir as soon as possible, so we are supposed to fuck like there is no tomorrow until that happens." He said, taking more swallows of his drink.

"What the hell." I grumbled as I chugged more liquor. 

"Sorry to have to be the one to steal your virtue, but I've been with virgins before.  Don't worry, I will be gentle." He smiled wickedly. I just gave him a smile as I laughed internally.  Oh boy was he in for it.  Did I want to play dumb or shock the shit out of him?  
We sat there in silence, drinking for a bit, before stood up and walked back out of the kitchen and up the stairs.  I went into the bedroom and looked around, admiring the expensive furniture.  I walked into the very large closet, happy to see that all of my clothes had been delivered.  There were some new items of clothing as well, most of them suited to my taste thankfully. I opened the drawers to see all new panties and bras, including lingerie.  Yeah right.  If they thought I was wearing that for him, they must be crazy.

"I like the lacy ones." He said, standing in the doorway behind me.

"Really, I would have figured you for a leather kind of guy." I smirked.

"Oooooh feisty!  I thought for sure your virgin body would be quivering at the thought." He laughed.

"Nice try." I said, turning to walk out. Jimin stayed blocking the doorway, just eyeballing me, before moving and walking toward the bed.  He sat on the edge and took off his tie, staring me down.  I walked back into the closet to get some clothes to change in to.  I unzipped my dress and stepped out of it. 

"Looks like fucking you won't be an issue." He said in a deep voice.  My instinct was to cover myself up, but I just ignored him and hung up my dress.  I felt him come up behind me and press is body against mine, feeling his bare chest against my back.

"Can I help you?" I asked, acting unphased.   He grabbed my hips and turned me around to face him.

"You are pretty damn sexy, if I do say so myself." He said, looking me up and down. I couldn't help but feel my stomach flutter, being in this close proximity, and he was ridiculously hot.

"Jimin, can you not right now?" I asked, letting out a sigh.

"Why not?  You're my property now, and intend to make use of you in the only way I know how." He smirked.

"Property? I think not." I said, putting a hand on his bare chest and pushing him back some so I could get by him.  I walked out of the closet, and pulled a shirt over my head.

"It's ok to be nervous you know.  I know I can be pretty intimidating." He said, taking his pants off.  I slid mine on and had to stifle laughter.  At least he might make a good lay. That would probably be the only good thing that came out of this. 

"So what else does this agreement stipulate?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"My father had some parts copied and  sent over here apparently.  I don't even fucking know." He sighed. 

"Where is it?" I asked, as he slipped some pants on.

"Probably the office." He shrugged.  Lot of good that did me.  I walked out and into the room down the hall.  It was just another bedroom, very nicely decorated.   At least I could sleep in here if he annoyed the shit out of me too bad. There was also a bathroom off of the hallway up here as well.  I walked downstairs and into a room off of the living room that had to be the office.  There was a large ornate desk in the center with some paperwork sitting on it.  I walked around and sat being the desk,  picking up the papers and skimming through them.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said out loud, feeling like I could cry.  So it wasn't bad enough to just get married and fuck him until I have a kid, there was SO much more to it.  Around anyone else, we had to act like a happily married couple.  Yeah right.  I continued to read through the stipulations that were currently valid and just shook my head.  I tossed the papers onto the desk and closed my eyes, fighting off tears.

"That bad, huh?" He asked, startling me.

"It's not good." I sighed.  He walked over and grabbed the papers, laughing at half of what he read.  I wanted to cry.  I wish Hoseok was here to hold me and let me lose myself in him.  I may not have been head over heels in love with him, but he had been a friend for a long time, and I cared for him.  He didn't know, but I didn't really hook up with anyone else.  I felt a tear escape as I tried to wipe it away before he saw.

"Fuck, this is ridiculous.  See, when shit happens normally, I would be dead drunk and balls deep in some pussy right now, fucking my cares away." He fussed. All I could do was get up and leave him standing there, mourning the loss of his right to be a man whore.  I was mourning the loss of everything else.

___________________  
___________________

 


	5. F I V E

The longer the day went on, the more the ability to be strong started to wane.  I felt like crying constantly.  As we sat at the dinner table silently, I pushed my food around with my fork, unable to bring myself to eat.  Jimin finished eating and left the table without a word. It was late by time I got up from the table, dreading going upstairs.  I knew he was going to want to have sex, and I really didn't know if I could handle it right now.  I slowly made my way up, hoping he would be passed out drunk.  As I tiptoed to the top of the stairs, I heard him talking to someone.  I snuck as quietly as possible, as I started to hear his side of the conversation more clearly. He was talking dirty to someone.  I let out an exasperated sigh as I tiptoed past the cracked door.  I could see him messing with himself under the covers as I continued past down to the guest room and layed on top of the bed as silently as possible.  I felt heavy hearted as I layed there, trying not to cry.  This was going to be my life now.  Never any love or affection, no closeness or intimacy, just emptiness and loneliness. I let a few tears fall before I picked up my phone and made a call of my own.

" _Well hello sexy! Didn't think I'd be hearing from you today."_

"It's good to hear your voice." I said softly.

_"I thought for sure you would be getting fucked silly by your playboy husband."_

"No, he's having phone sex with someone in the bedroom." I said, quietly.

_"What? He has your fine ass in the same house, but he would prefer to whack it?  What is wrong with him?"_

"This is horrible, Hoseok.  I had no idea what I was getting myself in to." I said softly, trying not to cry.

" _I'm sorry babe.  Wish I could help you."_

"Me too.  I'm just....nevermind.  I did this to myself, so I just have to deal with it." I sighed.

" _Not exactly. Your parents forced you into this."_

"Yes and no.  I thought it would be just a marriage on paper, and we would still basically lead separate lives.  They are expecting us to become a family. I don't know how I'm going to do this." I said, stifling a cry.

" _Damn, that's rough.  Does he even seem like he gives a shit at all?"_

"No.  I don't blame him though.  Why would he? He doesn't know anything about me and I am just someone who is putting a damper on his lifestyle." I replied, feeling bitter.

_"I really am sorry babe, that sucks.  Wish I was there to help, even if it was to distract you by being naughty."_

"I wish you were here too.  The realization of everything is just hitting me.  I'm gonna be stuck the rest of my life with someone who wants nothing to do with me...who resents me.  The only time I have a feeling he will even have anything to do with me is when he is required to fuck me. " I said, feeling defeated.

" _How do you know he will want nothing to do with you?"_

"Because we have barely spoken.  The only things we have spoken about is how much this sucks and how fucking me won't be a problem." I sighed.

_"Well it's only been a day, give it time.  Who knows, you may come to like each other.  You don't know much about him either, he may surprise you."_

"Somehow I doubt that, but thanks." I said quietly.  Just then, the door opened and Jimin stood there looking at me.

"Don't sleep in here, the staff will know." He said, sounding almost monotone.

"Alright, I'll be out in a minute."  I said  as he turned to leave. 

" _I guess you have to go now?"_

"Yeah, I guess he's finished with his call so I have to be too.  Thanks for talking to me." I said softly.

" _Anytime babe.  Hang in there_." 

I almost cried as I hung up the phone.  He was the only thing that was left right now to comfort me from my previous life.  I sighed and got up from the bed, walking slowly down to the bedroom.  As I walked in, Jimin layed in bed, propped up on his pillows, flipping through the channels on the big screen t.v.  I entered quietly and made my way to the closet, grabbing some pjs.  I changed into some short jersey shorts and longer oversized t-shirt, making sure he wouldn't see my boobs through my shirt.  I walked out and to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me.  I washed my makeup off, put on face cream, and brushed my teeth, my normal nightly routine.  I looked in the mirror and sighed, examining my face.  I felt like I already looked older, worn out.  I brushed out my hair and went back into the room.  As I walked to the edge of the bed, I sat gently on the edge and tucked my legs up under the covers.  Jimin didn't look away from the t.v....he just stared like I wasn't there.  I don't know which was worse, being made to feel like a piece of meat, or being ignored completely. 

"Who were you talking to?" he asked, without looking away from the t.v.

"A friend.  Who were you talking to?" I asked in return.  I saw him look at me quickly out of the corner of his eye and then back at the t.v. 

"Same." he replied.  I nodded and scooted down in the bed, laying on my back, staring up at the ceiling. 

"So...I guess since we are going to be spending a lot of time together, we need to know things about each other if we are going to make this work.  Why don't you tell me just one thing about yourself?" I asked, trying to do anything to make this painful silence end.

"Ok.  I hate this and it fucking sucks." he said, turning the t.v. off.  I let out a soft sigh and turned over, away from him.  I let a few tears fall, stifling my sniffles. This was horrible.  It felt so cold, so lonely.  When you picture getting married, you think it's going to be to your best friend, someone you love more than anyone else in the world.  Instead, this was what I got to look forward to, someone who hated everything I stood for, and didn't seem to want to make any effort to change it. 

___________________  
___________________

 


	6. S I X

I layed there for a long time, unable to sleep. I heard him shifting around every few minutes and let out a frustrated sigh.

"Jimin, if it makes it any easier, I will sleep on the couch in here, and just get up before anyone comes over." I said, breaking the silence. He didn't respond, making me think that maybe he was just tossing and turning in his sleep, until finally he dignified me with a response.

"Do whatever you want." he said, sounding half asleep. I slipped out of bed, grabbing a pillow. I didn't even care if I had a blanket, I just wanted to get away. I walked to the couch and curled up in a ball on it, trying to make myself as small as possible so maybe I could disappear completely. I finally fell asleep after a while and woke up only a few hours later to the sun starting to brighten the room. Jimin was still fast asleep on the bed, looking so relaxed and peaceful. He looked nice like this, but I knew as soon as his eyes opened, it was back to seeing his empty eyes look right through me. I sat up and hugged my pillow tightly to me, burying my face in it for a moment. I took a deep breath and got up quietly to take a shower while he was still sleeping. I silently shut the the bathroom door and started the shower. I undressed and let the hot water wash over me as I cried silently for several minutes. I had to let it out so I could try to put on a brave face again today. I closed my eyes and rinsed off, just letting the water cascade over me. As I opened my eyes again, I saw Jimin standing silently in the doorway through the glass wall of the shower. Thankfully it was slightly frosted from the chest down, but not enough for my liking.

"Yeah, no problems fucking you at all." he said, giving me a smirk. I sighed and looked down at myself. I'm sure he wasn't going to be satisfied with me, especially when I had seen a lot of the girls he hooked up with.

"Thanks...I guess." I said, not even wanting to look back up. I turned off the water and wanted to get out, but he was still just standing there, staring at me. I finally opened the shower door and stood on the mat outside, reaching for the towel. I dried off my hair, squeezing as much water out of it as possible, and then started drying off my body. I wrapped the towel around myself and walked by him, heading to the closet to get dressed. I heard the shower turn back on as I picked out something to wear for the day. I heard a noise and as I peeked around in the shower. I saw him with his head leaned back into the water, but he was pumping his cock furiously. I rolled my eyes and walked back out. For someone who kept saying he wasn't going to have any problem fucking me, he certainly seemed to have one. I walked into the bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush, brusing out my damp hair. He didn't even seem to notice I was there. He grunted as I turned around to see him still pumping it hard. I dropped my hairbrush on the counter loud, making him jerk his eyes open and stop stroking, looking at me. He was breathing heavily as he stared at me.

"Didn't mean to interrupt. Please continue." I said sarcastically as I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I just wanted to go home. I had to laugh as I went to the closet and put on a bra and pair of panties. Here, the ONE thing I thought I was possibly going to get out of this sham of a marriage was at least a decent fuck, and the boy couldn't keep his hands of his junk long enough to put it anywhere else.

"Biggest fucking joke ever." I mumbled to myself. And then I stopped and thought about something, something that made me feel even worse. Maybe he just kept saying he didn't have a problem, but maybe he did. Maybe he was turned off or unattracted by me. Why else would the biggest horn dog in the world ignore someone he had clearance to have sex with as much as he wanted? Knowing me, that would be my luck. I finished dressing and came out into the room to see Jimin standing there in his towel. He gave me a funny look as he just stood there.

"So you weren't shocked seeing me like that?" he asked, looking me up and down.

"Which way? Naked or jacking it, because if it's the latter, I've already seen it." I said, giving him a sarcastic smile.

"What?" he asked, making a funny face.

"Why do you think I went and layed on the other bed last night?" I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Fine, next time I will go somewhere else to do that then." he said, dropping his towel and walking towards the closet.

"Ok then, don't mind me if I do the same." I said, giving him a dirty look.

"Wait, wait. Do the same? So you want to call someone and play with yourself instead of sleeping with me?" he asked, looking amused.

"I could ask you the same question. But to me, it seems like you are all talk." I replied, as he stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"What the fuck you mean by that?" he asked, almost looking offended.

"You keep telling me how you will have no problem fucking me, yet you haven't so much as put a finger on me. So as I said, seems to me like you are all talk." I said, shrugging. His face got serious as he walked toward me, biting his lip. Fuck he looked hot doing that. He shoved his hand onto the crotch of my panties, as he put his other around my back.

"I promised I would be gentle, but right now you are making that very difficult with your smart mouth." he said in a deep voice, as he stared in my eyes.

"Then maybe you should shut me up." I said, staring right back as I grabbed hold of his semi-hard cock. He let out a little grunt and a short breath out as he stared at me.

"Eager little thing, aren't you? Is this what you want? You want me to be big bad Jimin robbing you of your virtue?" he said, in a taunting tone. I gave him a smirk, wondering when I should just go at him. He pushed me back onto the bed and slid my panties off. I tried to act like I was nervous, but in truth, I thought maybe this was what I needed to release some of the tension I was feeling. He climbed over me and spread my legs wide. He rubbed his tip softly up my slit, making me want to thrust forward.

"Damn, you are so slick! I haven't even done anything yet." he grinned as he slid himself up and down, brushing his head against my clit. I let out a tiny little groan as he slid his head down to my opening and started teasing it with his head.

"Jimin..." I breathed, ready for him to slam in to me. He slowly started pushing in to me, inch by inch. I let out an exhasperated sigh.

"See? I promised I would be gentle. You aren't even screaming." he said, his voice all husky.

"You may have promised to be gentle, but I didn't." I responded, unable to hold back any more. I locked my legs around behind him and thrust upwards, pushing him in the rest of the way, letting out a groan. He let out several shaky breaths as I continued thrusting upwards.

"You have a few surprises up your sleeve, don't you?" he asked, breathing heavily.

"Jimin, just fuck me." I said, grinding up into him. He got an evil little smirk as he started thrusting in and out fairly fast.

"Ughhhhh you are so tight." he groaned, as he kept a steady pace.

"MMmmmm fuck me harder!" I moaned, arching my back and running my hands over my tits. He let out a loud groan as he started slamming into me harder, making my body shake with each thrust.

"You like it a little rough, don't you?" he grunted between thrusts.

"Oh God, yes. Fuck my pussy harder baby! Fuck me until I cum on your hard cock!" I shouted, grinding up in to him. He let out several shaky breaths as he stared at me with dark eyes.

"Goddamn. You are a dirty girl!" he said, almost laughing. He thrusted much harder, our bodies slapping together as I felt him start to throb and harden.

"Ohhhh fuck yeah! Harder! I'm gonna cum!!!" I said, as I started to throb, feeling that familiar pulling in my stomach. I sat up and wrapped my arms around his back, raking my fingers down his back.

"UGhhnnnn God that's hot. You want me to fucking cum in you, don't you?" He growled as he started to tremble slightly. I groaned as I started to climax, the walls of my pussy throbbing around his hardness. He breathed quickly and heavily as his thrusts became irregular and sloppy as his body tensed, him groaning loudly and spilling his cum all inside me.

"Keep going, don't stop!" I shouted as I felt my orgasm being prolonged by his. He let out one last, loud grunt as he started to slow and come to a stop, his breath shaky. My body trembled slightly as he leaned fully into me.

"Virgin my ass. You have a filthy mouth...and I like it." he grinned, shaking his head.

"I never said I was a virgin. You just assumed. If you would have bothered to ask one fucking thing about me, then maybe I would have told you." I said, still slightly out of breath.

"This will make things more interesting." he laughed as he just stared at me, biting his lip. Well, at least I was right about one thing; the boy was a good lay.

____________________  
____________________

 


	7. S E V E N

When we finished we both dressed and things went on like they had been earlier, neither of us talking or really having much to do with each other.  So I guess it was going to be like I thought, he was not going to give a shit about me unless he wanted to get laid.  We sat there in the living room in silence, Jimin flipping through the channels again until he settled on some show about cars.  I picked up a magazine and started flipping through it until I jumped at the doorbell ringing.  We both looked back towards the entryway as we heard the voice of his father and mother and brother coming in.  He rolled his eyes and looked back at the t.v.  I sighed and got up, trying to act like the nice daughter-in-law I hoped they thought I was. 

"I hope you don't mind that we stopped by to see how you both are getting on." his mother said, opening her arms and giving me a little gentle hug. 

"Not at all, we were just relaxing the the living room.  Please, come in." I smiled as I walked them in.  Jimin sighed as he turned the t.v. down a little bit.  I sat next to him on the couch, but not too close.  They all sat down and looked at the two of us.  I felt like I was on display.

"I never officially met you yesterday.  I'm Jin, Jimin's older and better looking brother." Jin grinned.

"You wish." Jimin snorted, tossing the remote onto the table.

"It's nice to meet you."I said, smiling politely as he looked me up and down.  I felt like I was being scanned.

"So, are things going...well?" his father asked, raising his eyebrows.  Jimin rolled his eyes and ignored his father.

"It's an adjustment, but we should be fine." I said, lying through my teeth.  Jimin looked over at Jin and then back at me.

"Are you checking out my wife?" Jimin said, giving him a smirk.

"What? No!  Jimin, what is your problem?" Jin asked, looking offended, though he was clearly looking at me over and over again. 

"What, you want a turn with her?  She may oblige." Jimin grinned, looking over at me. 

"Jimin!  That is no way to speak about your wife." his mother scolded.  I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath.  I had to keep from slamming my hand hard onto his crotch, making him regret he ever opened his mouth.

"Let's cut the shit.  You guys are coming over to make sure that we are working on providing you with your precious heir.  Don't worry, I fucked the hell out of her this morning, so you can stop acting like you actually give a shit." Jimin said, as he slid his hand between my legs and rubbed my inner thigh.  I wanted to kill him.

"Park Jimin!" his father shouted.  I kept my eyes down, trying to reign in my emotions. I was a mix between upset and angry, and weirdly slightly aroused all at once. 

"That's why you are here, right?" Jimin responded, raising his voice.  I looked back and forth between the two of them. 

"Jimin, that's enough." his mother said, seeming angry herself.

"See? They won't answer.  Well, if you are so worried, why don't you let us go get back to fucking?" he said as he slid his hand up to rest on my crotch.  I grabbed his wrist hard, and shot him the most evil look.  His father stood up, looking like he was about to erupt.

"Think about your father's health, Jimin!  Stop this at once!" his mother shouted, standing and trying to calm her husband.  Jimin moved his hand on my crotch slightly before taking his hand away and grinning.  I stood up and flipped him off behind my back, making him laugh out loud. 

"I'm so sorry about this." I said, offering them an apologetic smile.  I wanted nothing more than to piss his father off more, but I was worried about the retaliation my father would possibly face.

"No, my dear.  He has always been this way.  I am only sorry he seems to make no attempt to even try to be civil." his mother said, shaking her head. 

"I think it's time we leave.  Jimin, we will discuss this later." his father said as he started toward the door.  I followed his parents and Jin to the door.  After they left I walked back into the living room, standing behind the couch. I reached around and pinched Jimin's nipple hard through his shirt.

"Ow!  What the fuck!?" he said, rubbing his chest.

"If you ever touch me like that in front of your family again, I will make sure little Jimin is out of commision for a good while." I said, looming over him.

"Jesus.  Alright, fine.  But you know that is legitimately the only reason that they came over here." he said, rolling his eyes.

"You are probably right, you know them better than I do.  But still, as much as I would love to give your father as much grief as possible, I can't.  Unlike you, I can't retaliate.  So don't make this any harder on me than it has to be, alright?" I said, as I sat back on the couch and sighed.

"What do you mean by that?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Nothing, just forget it." I replied, crossing my arms.  He chuckled and looked back at the t.v.

"It was funny seeing him get as pissed as he did.  That old bastard deserves what he gets." Jimin said, shaking his head.  I couldn't have agreed more.

___________________  
___________________

 


	8. E I G H T

We ate lunch together in silence, barely looking at each other.  We both got up and headed back to the living room when we heard the door again.  I walked over to see my parents at the door, all smiles.  I put on the fake smile and opened the door, greeted with big hugs from them both.

"Come on in, we were just watching t.v." I said, showing them both in.  Jimin looked up and then back at the t.v. My parents sat where his had just been and I sat down next to him, crossing my legs this time.

"It's a beautiful place, very nicely decorated!" My mom said, trying her best to be cheerful.

"Yeah, Jimin's mother had it redecorated for us." I said, smiling back.

"Yes, how generous of her.  The price of selling your daughter, a redecorated guest house." Jimin muttered.  The smile fell from my mother's face as I shot him a dirty look.

"Jimin, not now." I said in a low voice.  He looked over at me and smirked. 

"I am glad you are settling in though.  I know it's an adjustment but hopefully soon you will get used to each other." My father said, trying to lighten the mood again.

"We already got used to each other, right baby?" Jimin said, licking his lips, and grabbing my tit.  I slammed my hand down about an inch away from his crotch, making him gasp.  My mother looked very upset suddenly as she stood up and walked back toward the door.  I removed my hand and followed her out to the entrance.  She was sniffling and wiping her eyes.

"I'm so sorry my dear.  I was hoping to see that he was different than we thought." She said, letting out a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'm ok. Don't waste your strength.  I  am fine." I said, hugging her tight.  My father came up and hugged us both, squeezing tightly. 

"We just wanted to stop by but it doesn't look like it's a good time.  I don't want to make things worse, but we will be back soon." My father said, kissing my head. 

"Ok, thank you for stopping by.  Love you both." I said, giving them one last hug before they headed out the door.  I stormed back in the living room and glared at Jimin, who just had a smirk on his face.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I shouted, feeling like I punch him in his smug face.

"What, you don't want to get back at them for forcing you into this?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"You don't know what you are talking about." I growled at him.

"So you mean to tell me you walked in to this of your own free will?" he asked, sitting forward.

"It's not that simple.  And if you pull some shit like that again, my hand goes three inches north." I said, glaring at him.

"So much for thinking that we could actually have a little fun in this fucking sham." he said, rolling his eyes as he got up and tossed the remote back onto the table loudly.  I let out a sigh as he walked out of the room. shaking his head.  I laid back on the couch and closed my eyes.  This was seriously turning into a fucking nightmare.  It didn't feel like it had been one day, it felt like it had been years already.  After a little while, I heard the front door open and shut.  I layed there and didn't bother moving.  With any luck, it was Jimin leaving for a while.  Surely he couldn't be as douchey as he seemed.  If he would just stop being a tool for a few minutes, maybe we could at least be civil.  I know he was angry and resentful and frankly I was too, but there was no reason for him to be an asshole to me about it.  If it wasn't me that was forced, it would have been someone else.  I growled out loud in frustration as I flipped onto my side on the couch.  I layed there for a few minutes before I decided to go upstairs and soak in the tub for a while.  Maybe that would make me feel a little better.  I got up from the couch and made my way upstairs.  As I reached the top, I heard muffled sounds coming from down the hall.  I thought he had left, but maybe I was wrong.  As I walked towards the bedroom I heard the sounds coming from the guest room.  Unfortunately, I let curiosity get the better of me and snuck down the hallway.  I heard a moan, and it definitely didn't sound like Jimin.  I cracked the guest room door quietly and saw Jimin and some other girl fucking on the bed.  I pulled it shut again and let out an exasperated sigh.  So...he was going to fuck other people.  Well buddy, two can play at that game.  I pulled out my phone as I walked back down the hallway, dialing it quickly.  It rang a few times before I heard something that put my heart at ease. 

_"Hey babe."_

"Hey Hoseok, are you busy?" I asked, biting my lip. 

_"Not at all. Why, what's up?"_

"What would you think about coming over and fucking the life out of me?" I said in as seductive of a voice as I could manage.

_"Well hell yeah, but what about your..husband?"_

"He's upstairs fucking someone." I said in a low voice.

_"Are you goddamn kidding me?  Then hell yeah!"_

"I will text you the address.  Hurry." I said in a breathy voice.  I texted him quickly and waited by the front door anxiously.  It seemed like forever but within ten minutes, Hoseok was jogging across the lawn.  I opened the door and waved him in.  I pulled him in quickly, and grinned.

"Jesus, this is how the other half lives." he snickered.  I shushed him and put my hand over his mouth.  I looked around and pulled him into the office, shutting the door.  As soon as I had shut it, I started kissing him hard, letting my tongue run over his.  I breathed heavily as he started unbuttoning my jeans.

"MMmmmm I can't wait for you to fuck me." I said quietly.  He let out a loud breath as he slipped my pants and panties off at the same time.  I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him over to the desk.  I sat up on the edge and wrapped my legs around the back of his. He unbuttoned his pants and quickly slid his hard cock out and rolled a condom onto it.  Without another word, he thrusted in to me hard.  He kissed me passionately, trying to muffle my moans with his tongue. He fucked me hard and fast, making me throb in no time.

"Fuck, you are always so good." Hoseok said, as he started to thrust harder and faster, breathing heavily.  I grabbed onto his shirt and tightened my legs around him as I started to feel myself get close. 

"Oh God, I want you to cum for me, Hoseok.  Fuck me till you cum in my pussy." I breathed into his ear. He let out a stifled moan as I started sucking and kissing on his neck, him thrusting hard. 

"Fuck, I'm about to cum." he breathed, grunting quietly.  I groaned and leaned my head back as he started kissing and sucking on my neck, feeling myself start to tighten and throb.  Just then I saw the door open slightly, Jimin halfway through the door.  Hoseok started to thrust hard and fast as he started to cum, making me breathe heavily.  Jimin stared at me, his face blank and dark.  I glared at him with a grin on my face until I threw my head back and started to groan as I felt myself cumming my legs trembling.  Jimin left, shutting the door loudly, making Hoseok jump.

"The fuck was that?" he breathed as he slowed to a stop.

"My husband." I breathed, laughing.  He shook his head and laughed slightly as he kissed me deeply before pulling out.

"I guess I better run before he gets the gun." Hoseok grinned, putting his dick away.

"Thank you for that.  That was amazing as always. " I winked, biting my lip.

"I'm happy to be your fuck buddy whenever you need." he smiled as he kissed me one more time before heading for the door.  I waved as he quickly left.  I heard the front door shut seconds later, as I got up and put on my panties and pants.  Jimin seemed pissed, which made me grin just a little bit.  He had been an asshole all day, and it felt a little good to realize that I could get to him too. 

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	9. N I N E

I walked out of the room to see Jimin sitting there on the couch, staring at me. I gave him a little smile as I walked and sat beside him on the couch, crossing my legs.

"So this is how you are going to do things?" he said, looking at me with those dark eyes.

"What do you expect? You think it's ok to fuck someone else, but I can't?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"You're saying this was retaliation?" he replied, raising an eyebrow.

"It was. I wasn't going to meet up with him anymore. But then when I saw you fucking someone else, I figured it was a free for all." I shrugged. He turned toward me and just looked me over.

"Fine, I won't fuck anyone else and you better not either." he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I detect in your voice? You really are just used to doing whatever the fuck you want with no real consequences, aren't you?" I asked, shaking my head, and leaning back.

"It's not that! I just needed one good moment to take a break and a breath from this fucking nightmare!" he shouted, as he ran his hands back through this hair.

"You think this is fun or easy for me? I am stuck with someone who wants absolutely nothing to do with me! I don't blame you, because I know that you must hate me and everything that I stand for. But I tried to start making this easier, by hoping that if we started to learn small things about each other, it might make it harder to dislike each other. So that is why last night I asked you to tell me one thing about yourself, and instead you just dismiss me. I am sure I am not what you wanted in your life at any point, but you can thank your fucking father for that one!" I shouted back, feeling a mix between anger and hurt.

"What the hell gave you the idea that I would ever want to get to know you?" he scoffed. At that point I just felt myself shrink.

"Ok Jimin. Don't worry. I won't bother you anymore." I said quietly, getting up and walking away. I went to the front door and walked outside, shutting it behind me. I leaned against it and let out a few quiet sobs, covering my face. Why was I letting him make me feel this way? I didn't know, but I didn't have the energy to keep this up every day. I walked around the side of the house, wiping my face. As I walked around back, I saw a place that would be my safe harbor. There was a small pond in the yard with a willow tree next to it. I walked over and parted the branches, sitting on the grass at the base of the tree. I leaned into it and drew my knees up to my chest. I stayed out there a long time, well into the evening when the sun had almost set completely, before I finally went inside. Jimin was sitting at the dining room table, eating dinner and playing on his phone. I didn't even want to eat. I turned and walked up the stairs slowly, feeling like every step was a struggle. I changed into my pjs and climbed in bed, laying on my side away from the center of the bed. I couldn't sleep, but I didn't exactly want to be anywhere around him right now. I layed there in silence for a while, thinking about anything I could possibly do to improve this situation, but I couldn't think of anything. Eventually Jimin came into the room. He took off most of his clothes and climbed in the other side of the bed, letting out a loud sigh. The next several days repeated like this, barely spending any time in the same room together. After about a week, Jimin spoke to me for the first time, but what he said made me feel even worse.

"I gotta fuck you soon. They are gonna be up my ass if I don't get you pregnant in a decent amout of time. Plus, this is the longest I have gone without sex since freshman year of high school." he said one night.

"Ok, do what you need to." I said quietly. He got up on his knees beside me on the bed and started rubbing himself through his boxers, getting hard quickly. He pulled the blankets down as I shifted and pulled my panties and shorts off. I layed there on my back as he spread my legs apart and let out a short breath. He pulled his now hard cock out of his boxers and positioned himself as he sunk into me. I let out a quiet breath and stared down at the sight of his dick disappearing into me. I bit my lip as he started thrusting at a decent pace. He started to grunt and groan little by little as I felt him get harder. I looked up into his face, staring for a few seconds. He stopped thrusting and leaned back.

"Here, flip over." he said, scooting back. I flipped onto my stomach and up onto my knees. He grabbed my ass and groaned as he slipped back inside my tight pussy, making me throb. I couldn't help but close my eyes and try to pretend it was Hoseok...but unfortunately that just made me feel worse. He started thrusting harder, breathing hard and moaning in pleasure. I felt my body responding, tightening and pushing me close to the edge. He slid his hands up to my hips and grabbed hold firm, pulling me onto him with his thrusts. My breathing became rapid as I climaxed, letting out quiet, breathy grunts.

"Oh fuck!" he groaned as he started to cum inside me, thrusting hard and fast for a moment until he started to slow down and breath heavy, leaning into my ass. My body trembled slightly as he pulled out of me, leaving me empty. I flipped onto my side and grabbed my panties and shorts, sliding them back up, and pulling the covers back up. This is the way sex happened the next few times, him always taking me from behind. I think it was simply because he didn't want to look at me. Afterward one night, he spoke to me again, which he didn't do unless it was to have sex.

"My parents want us over for fucking brunch tomorrow so, yeah." he said. I didn't respond, I just layed there. I just prayed to God that it was just his parents, so I wouldn't have to put on the fake happy face.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	10. T E N

When we arrived, I greeted his parents quietly and didn't say anything else after that. I barely looked at anyone, not wanting to have to talk. Jimin's father pulled him aside to talk to him about something as I wandered around their large house. I walked into a room that I assumed was a study. There was a wall of certificates and pictures of the family. I couldn't help but notice that Jimin was nowhere to be seen. I found him in one lone family picture up on the mantle of the fireplace. He looked like a carefree, happy little boy. What the hell happened to him to make him so much of an asshole? I found a photo album and sat down in one of the leather, wingback chairs. As I flipped through it slowly, I could see the change taking place in Jimin's face. He started out as a cute little boy, happy and smiling. Then as the years started to go on, and he looked like he was maybe eight or nine, that smile started to disappear. Eventually, the last photo of him in there was when he was possibly twelve or thirteen. After that, it was strictly his parents and Jin. Part of me couldn't help but feel sad for him, seeing that smile disappear like that. I closed the book as my phone started ringing, scaring me to death. I picked it up trying not to sound too down.

"Hello?"

_"Hi hun. How are you?"_

"I'm just hanging in there Dad. How are you? How is Mom?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

" _Well, actually, that is what I called to talk to you about."_

"What is going on?" I asked, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

_"Your mother's numbers weren't good at the doctor. They think the cancer may be back. We haven't gotten the official results yet, but I just wanted to give you some heads up sweetie."_

"But they do think Mom's cancer is back?" I asked, trying so hard not to cry.

_"It looks like that may be the case. I will be sure you let you know as soon as I find out for sure."_

"Ok, thank you. Please take care of her. I love you both." I said, hanging up, not even waiting for his response. I didn't want him to hear me cry. I put my hand over my mouth and stifled sobs as I felt my heart ache. Not again. I couldn't see what that did to her again. The treatment nearly killed her last time. She couldn't eat, she became frail and so thin that when you hugged her it felt like she would break. She lost all her hair, and she became a shell of the person that she once was.

"Hey, some guests arrived, so we have to play the part." Jimin said, coming into the room. I sniffed and sat up quickly, wiping my face. I turned and nodded at him, putting my phone back in my clutch.

"Ok, sorry. Just give me a minute." I said, closing my eyes and letting out a shaky breath. Heard him walking closer to me, followed by a tap on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he was holding out a handkerchief.

"Here, use this." he said, looking away from me. I sniffled and took it from him, wiping my eyes.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Did......did my family do something?" he asked, tentatively. I shook my head, feeling fresh tears fall down my face as my chin quiverd.

"No...it's mine." I said, sucking in a shuddering breath. He stood there for a minute, shifting back and forth nervously. I let out a deep breath and wiped my face off one more time.

"I can tell them you got sick and we had to go home." he offered, shrugging.

"Don't worry about me. I will play the part." I said, standing up. He nodded and offered me his arm. It took me by surprise for a moment, until I realized...it was for the part. All an act. I took his arm as we walked out of the study together. There were a few older couples that I recognized as members of the board of the company there. I screwed on the fake smile as I was introduced to them all. I was perfectly polite, laughing at all of everyone's jokes, pretending to dote on Jimin, all the while feeling dead inside. When they all had left, I let my smile fall and let out a slow breath.

"You are a good actress." Jin said, coming up behind me.

"Oh...thanks I guess." I said, offering him a sad smile.

"Are you alright? You don't look too well." he said, his face full of concern. The fact that anyone in that family was showing me any concern, shocked me and frankly made me want to cry again.

"No, but thank you for asking anyway." I said softly, staring at the floor.

"Is he mistreating you?" Jin asked, quietly.

"N-no. We don't talk enough for him to mistreat me. " I shrugged, letting out a sigh.

"That isn't good either though. I mean it's been a few weeks already. I thought something would have changed even a little by now." he said, sighing with me.

"Yeah, well he made it clear to me he doesn't want to know me. And instead of killing myself trying, I just gave up. I don't have the energy to do it every day." I said, looking at Jin. That was such a mistake. The sad look on his face made me almost burst into tears.

"I'm sorry. Really." he said, giving me a soft little pat on the arm. I nodded and looked down, trying to keep myself together.

"Can I ask you something, since I can't ask him?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Sure." he responded in a gentle voice.

"What happened to Jimin? I couldn't help but notice in the pictures that once he hit around the teenage years, his smile disappeared and he didn't even look like the same person." I asked, searching Jin's face.

"Honestly, I wish I knew. It was like overnight he just started acting like a fool, getting himself in trouble, rebelling against my parents, angering them in any way he knew how." he shrugged.

"Well, thanks for answering me anyway. This is the most I have spoken with anyone in over a week." I replied, giving him a soft smile.

"I know this doesn't seem entirely appropriate, but I live right here, so if you ever need someone to talk to, you can call me or just come over here." he smiled.

"I'm afraid Jimin would get angry if he knew. But I'm outside every day. I sit by the pond under the willow. Maybe you could run into me sometimes." I said, giving him a soft smile.

"I know, I've seen you. I will be sure to do that." He smiled. patting my arm again. Just then, Jimin walked around the corner, giving Jin a dirty look.

"Trying to hit on her?" he asked, raising his eyebrow and walking over to me.

"No, I was checking on her since she looked upset. I was doing what you should be doing." Jin replied, taking his hand away and staring back at Jimin.

"Shut the fuck up. You don't know what you are talking about. Come on." he said to Jin and then as he grabbed my wrist, he pulled me with him to the front door. He pulled me like that to the house and let go when we finally shut our front door.

"So, you like Jin just like everyone else, don't you?" he asked, scoffing at me.

"I don't know Jin. He seemed kind but I don't know him like you do." I said, trying to be diplomatic to avoid a fight. I just didn't have it in me.

"Cut the shit. What were you two talking about?" he asked, crossing his arms. I sighed and looked at Jimin, feeling exhausted.

"I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry if I upset you. I'm having a very bad day, and...I just can't fight right now." I said, closing my eyes and letting out a slow breath to keep from crying.

"Did you tell him why you were crying?" he asked, his voice slightly quieter.

"No, he didn't ask." I said, my voice wobbling slightly.

"What is it then?" he asked, looking at me sideways. This was the first time he had asked me anything personal at all. It took me by surprise, but I figured I better tell him since he was actually asking.

"My father called. They think my mother's cancer may be back." I said quietly. He looked at me for a second and wrinkled his forehead.

"That's it? Jeez. Well shit, she and my father can go to hell together if his heart keeps acting up." Jimin replied. I looked up at him smacked him hard. I left and went outside, stifling sobs. How could he be so hateful to my family, to me? I sat by the pond and cried for what felt like hours. At that moment in time, I hoped that something bad would happen to me, just to end this nightmare.

________________________  
________________________

 


	11. E L E V E N

I sat out there all day, not moving from that spot.  I couldn't.  I didn't want to see him anymore, but since I had no choice, maybe I could just wait until he was in bed and slip in.  It was after dark before my solitude was shattered by a voice I didn't want to hear.

"Come inside now.  It's too dark out here for this." Jimin said, sounding cold and annoyed.

"No, I'm fine.  I'll be in later." I said, barely above a whisper.  He sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Would you get your ass in the house? They are gonna be up mine if they see you out here.  They will say that you are not thinking about the possible child you may be carrying and all that bullshit." he said, walking closer and standing next to me.  I shook my head and wrapped my arms around my knees.  Why should I make things any easier for him.   He let out one more sigh as he bent over and swooped me up into his arms.  He was so strong that he lifted me like I weighed nothing at all.  I sat there stunned until he carried me into the house.  He put me down on my feet and shut the door. 

"Jesus, look.  I'm sorry for saying that, alright?  Why you give a shit about your parents after what they did, I have no idea, but I'm sorry ok?" he said, sounding less than sincere.  This was the first time he had apologized, well sort of, to any of the horribly offensive things he said to me, so I figured I better accept it.

"Thank you." I said softly.  He seemed extra agitated for some reason, and I couldn't figure out why.  I turned and walked up the stairs, hoping to put this horrible day behind me.  I did my nightly routine, got changed, and as I came out of the closet and went to climb in bed, Jimin was already laying there on his back, watching tv.   I  layed down on my back and closed my eyes, letting a breath out slowly. 

"Ugh, I feel like shit." He said, turning off the t.v. and laying back down.  It wasn't long before he fell asleep, and finally after a while, I was able to fall asleep and leave this horrible day behind.  

When I awoke the next morning, Jimin was still in bed, but he was horribly sweaty and his face was pink.  I felt his forehead, and noticed that he was pretty warm.   I got out of bed and walked down to the kitchen.  The maid was already in the kitchen, making coffee.

"Can I get you something?" She asked, smiling kindly.

"I am going to get some ice water for Jimin.  He has a fever.  And if it's not too much trouble, can we have some chicken soup for either lunch or dinner?" I asked, getting out a glass.

"Oh yes ma'am.  I can get that going and it should be ready in a few hours." She smiled.

"Thank you." I answered, putting ice in the glass and filling it with water.  I put a straw in it and went back up the stairs.  I walked into the room and put the ice water on his side of the bed.  I went into the bathroom and grabbed some fever reducer and a cold, damp cloth.  I went back to his side of the bed, putting those things on the table.  He was laying on his back, his head turned toward me.  I pulled the blanket back and saw his white shirt sticking to his toned body.  I gently put my hand on his shoulder, moving him just slightly.

"Jimin, you have a fever.  Can you sit up for me?" I asked softly.  His eyes rolled open slowly as he looked at me with his forehead scrunched.

"Huh?" He mumbled, his eyes looking slightly unfocused.

"You have a fever.  Sit up for me so I can get this sweaty shirt off of you." I asked, tugging at his shirt slightly.  He nodded and sat up slowly, putting his hand on his forehead.  I reached for the hem of his shirt and pulled it off, his skin sticky and warm.

"Here, take some medicine while you are sitting up." I said, handing him the medication and water.  He took it and handed me back the water.

"Do you want to take a shower to cool off, or do you want to just have this cool cloth?" I asked, wiping his back and neck.

"This is good." He said quietly.  He layed back down and as I wiped the front of his neck and over his chest and stomach.  I wiped his arms down and then went to the bathroom to refresh the coolness.  I folded it up and dabbed his face before putting it on his forehead. 

"Can I get you anything?" I asked, folding the blanket half up.

"No, I'm ok." He muttered, his eyes shut.  I turned on the ceiling fan and went out, closing the door softly behind me.  Even though we didn't get along and he was less than kind to me, he was still a human being and he needed care like anyone else when he was sick.  I sat on the couch downstairs, watching t.v. for a few hours, actually enjoying the quiet time.  Eventually the maid let me know the soup was ready and I went and got a small bowl.  The smell made my mouth water as I carried it up the stairs and next to the bed.  His fever felt like it had come down some.

"Jimin, do you want to eat a little something? There is chicken soup here for you." I said, taking the now warm cloth off of his head.  He leaned up on his elbow and turned toward the soup.

"We were having soup?" He asked, looking still half out of it.

"I asked her to make some." I said as I walked into the bathroom to refresh the cloth.  I came out and he was sipping on the soup slowly.  I took that opportunity to wipe off his back and side.  When he finished the soup, he sat all the way up and got out of bed.  He went to the bathroom and came back, standing beside the bed.

"I think I'm gonna stay awake now." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed.  I propped his pillows up as he leaned back against them.  I put the remote by his side in case he wanted to watch t.v.

"Can I get you anything else?" I asked as I started to walk toward the door.

"You could...." He started, trailing off.

"What?" I asked, turning to face him.

"You can stay here and watch some t.v. if you want." He said quietly.  I nodded and sat on the bed, leaning against the headboard. Holy shit, was Jimin just asking me to spend time with him?  His fever must be high if he asked me to do something like that.

____________________  
____________________

 


	12. T W E L V E

We spent the rest of the day just quietly next to each other, watching t.v.  In the evening, he got up and showered before getting back in bed.

"You look like you are feeling better.  How is your fever?" I asked, going to put my hand on his head.  He grabbed my wrist and stopped me from touching him.  He looked at me, his eyes scanning my face, still holding on to my wrist.  I didn't move, afraid of what was coming.  He leaned in and kissed me gently, his lips softly brushing over mine.  This was the first time he had kissed me and despite everything that had happened between us, I felt my heart flutter. I closed my eyes and let out a soft breath as I started returning the kiss, slowly.  He pulled back and looked into my face again, letting out a soft breath.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked, letting go of my hand.

"Because, you are sick.  Even if you don't like me, and even if we don't get along, you still deserve to be taken care of." I said softly.  He looked at me, his forehead wrinkled.

"Thank you.  I....I can't remember the last time someone has done that for me." He said quietly.

"Really? Your family didn't take care of you when you got sick?" I asked, looking at him with surprise.

"Not since I was little.  They always said I brought it on myself from fooling around so much." He said, shrugging. I felt sad for him all the sudden. 

"What about when you were little?" I asked softly.

"When I was really little, yeah.  But when Jin started training for the company, they couldn't risk passing any germs on to him and getting him sick, so they would send a nanny to check on me every now and then." He replied. 

"Jimin, I'm sorry.  That's really sad." I said softly.  This was the first thing he had shared with me about himself.  He shrugged and leaned back against his pillow, settling in. 

"Can I feel your head to see how your fever is?" I asked, looking over his face.  He nodded as I leaned over closer, placing the back of my hand against his forehead.  He looked at me, his eyes soft.

"How is it?" He asked quietly.

"It seems almost normal.  That is good.  You need anything? " I asked, looking over his face.  He shook his head, and looked sad all the sudden.

"No, I'm ok." He replied, looking away. I took my hand away and layed back on my side of the bed.  Jimin fell asleep again in no time, laying on his back. I was still in shock that we actually shared a sweet moment, that he let me see a little bit of his vulnerable side.  I fell asleep, thinking about a sad little boy, all alone with no one to care for him. 

I awoke the next morning, feeling a coldness against my face.  I opened my heavy eyes to see Jimin dabbing a cloth on my face.

"You caught my fever." He said, wrapping his arm around me and leaning me up to a sitting position.  He pulled my shirt off over my head and ran the cloth down my back and neck, causing chills to form on my warm skin.  He propped my pillow up a little bit and layed me back.  He then slowly ran the cloth down my shoulders and arms, working his way to over my chest.  I saw him swallow as he slowly moved the towel over my breasts.  He bit his lip as he squeezed his eyes shut for a second and moved down to my stomach.  He put it on my forehead and brought me water and medicine.  I swallowed it and relaxed back against the pillow again, giving him a soft smile.

"Thank you." I said quietly.  He nodded and got up off the bed as I closed my eyes and felt myself drifting off.  I woke to the sound of the t.v. going quietly in the background. I could immediately tell that my fever was down.  As my eyes started to crack open, I saw Jimin laying on his side, facing me.  I looked at his face, seeing him biting his lip and staring intensely at my bare chest.  I couldn't help but grin slightly as I started to move slightly and stretch.  He quickly looked away as I flipped onto my side to face him. 

"How are you feeling?" he asked, turning to look at me.  He reached close to me and put his hand on my forehead softly. 

"Much better." I said, giving him a soft smile.  He nodded and took his hand away.

"Thank you for taking care of me today, Jimin.  I know it probably wasn't easy for you, but I appreciate it." I said,  offering him a soft smile.

"Why do you say it wasn't easy for me?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"Well....honestly....it's cause of the way you feel about me.  I know you don't like me very much, so I'm sure it wasn't easy for you to care for someone you don't like." I replied, shrugging.

"It's fine.  And honestly, you were right before...when you said that we were going to be spending a lot of time together and that it might be good to learn some things about each other.  I don't know anything about you.  And I have been feeling guilty since yesterday." he said, chewing on his lip.  I wasn't sure if my fever was high now, because I can't believe he was being nice.

"Why are you feeling guilty?" I asked, genuinely curious what the hell could make him feel guilty.  He closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

"Because, I have been really hateful to you, and you haven't done anything to me to deserve that." he said, looking away from me.

"I know I'm not the easiest person to get a long with sometimes.  I can be a real bitch, so it's not all on you." I responded.

"No, you were never really bitchy to me unless I did something to piss you off, which I did on purpose.  I think it's just cause I was forced into this whole situation, and I didn't want to try to like you at all because I felt like if I did, I was giving in to my father and he would win.  But it's not really fair to you.  And I am tired of walking around pissed all the time." he sighed.

"I'm tired too.  I can understand you,  and I am guilty of the same things.  I  went in to this thing not wanting to like you, not prepared to even try.  I had pre-conceived ideas about you from what I saw already, and I didn't give you a fair chance." I replied.

"Wait, what you saw?  Have I met you before?" he asked.

"No, not excatly.  I would sneak out and frequent the same clubs that you did, so I would see you quite a bit from a distance." I answered.

"You were a club rat too, huh?  I would have never have guessed it." he grinned.

"Yeah, my parents didn't know.  They didn't know I wasn't a virgin either." I grinned, hiding my smile behind my hand. 

"Hah, you actually surprised me with that one quite a bit.  I thought for sure you were going to be some stuck up goody goody.  This is all surprising and pretty welcoming to hear actually." he smiled. 

"Maybe we will have to sneak out and go clubbing one night." I giggled.

"Hell yeah!" he said, laughing. 

"I am glad we did this Jimin.  Really, thank you." I smiled.  He got quiet for a second and his smile disappeared, as he looked down at the sheets.

"Look...I am going to try...really hard.   I am not guaranteeing that we will ever wind up falling in love or even liking each other that way or getting extremely close or anything, but I am going to try to get to know you so maybe we both won't be so miserable all the time." he said, looking at me and offering me a half smile.  In that moment, I felt the greatest amount of relief.  I leaned forward and put my hand on the side of his neck as I kissed him softly, letting my lips smoothly brush over his.  He started kissing me back softly before I pulled away.

"Thank you for trying.  That is all I can ask for.  And I will try my best too, and maybe we can make the best out of this." I smiled.  He offered a little smile as he nodded his head.  I let out a yawn, and shook my head.

"You need to get some more sleep." he said, giving me a soft smile.

"Ok.  Goodnight Jimin." I said, cuddling into my pillow.

"Goodnight." he replied quietly.  And for the first time since all this happened, I went to sleep not feeling a sense of dread for the days to come.

______________________  
______________________

 


	13. T H I R T E E N

I woke in the morning feeling basically back to normal. Less stress may have had something to do with it. I opened my eyes to see Jimin sleeping on his side facing me. He looked so much more relaxed too, and it actually made me smile a little. Who knew that he was more than just an asshole? I stretched, arching my back, and as I returned to normal, I saw Jimin's eyes open, staring at me. I then realized that I still had my shirt off, and covered up, feeling suddenly embarrased.

"Why are you hiding?" he chuckled, sounding half asleep. Admittedly, he sounded super sexy with his voice like that.

"I forgot I was shirtless." I said, putting my hand on my face.

"Are you feeling better this morning?" he asked, letting out a slow breath.

"Much, thank you." I replied.

"I'm glad...and with that being said...I know I was going to try not to seem like an ass but...I want to fuck you so bad right now." he said, letting out another breath. I felt a pulling in my groin as he said that, staring at me.

"Want to get rid of the morning wood?" I asked, giving a slight grin.

"Yes and no. I did wake up with wood, but seeing your tits didn't help anything. Plus, if I'm being honest, I have been wanting to suck on those gorgeous tits since yesterday when I was trying to cool you down by rubbing you with that cloth." he sighed. I looked at him as he bit his lip, making me wet immediately. I grabbed his hand and placed it on my tit, letting him feel my hard nipple in his palm. He let out a loud breath and scooted close to me, squeezing it in his hand. He pushed them both together, letting out a loud breath as he ran his thumbs over my nipples. I let out a little moan as he bit his lip. He ducked his head and started sucking on one nipple while flicking the other one. I arched my back, and let out another moan. I reached down and started palming him through his boxers, making him whimper. I slid my hand down inside his boxers and pulled out his dick, squeezing it slightly. I started stroking it softly, feeling precum trickling out of the head. I used it to wet him, sliding my hand up and down smoothly. He popped my nipple out of his mouth and let out a harsh breath, followed by a few grunts. I pressed forward and kissed him hard, flicking his tongue with mine. He breathed hard as he put his hand down inside my panties, sliding his middle finger up my wet slit. He let out a loud groan as he felt my wetness, feeling his dick throb. He pulled back and gave me a wicked little smile.

"Fuck me Jimin." I said, grinning back at him. I slipped my panties off as he took his boxers off.  I decided to take advantage him laying on his back and I quickly got up on my knees and straddled him, grinning.

"Mmmmm are you gonna fuck me instead?" He breathed in anticipation.    I slid down on him quickly, making him groan, his eyes rolling back in his head.  As I settled on him I started thrusting and grinding back and forth, moaning in pleasure.  I leaned forward and placed my hands against the headboard, letting my tits swing right above his face.  He started hardening and throbbing as he stared up at my tits. He started thrusting upward as he slid his hands down my side and onto my hips.

"Oh yeah, fuck me good, Jimin!" I groaned, feeling myself tighten and pulse.  He started letting out sexy sounding grunts and moans with each breath, making me tighter.

"Fuck I am getting close." He groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head.  Hearing that made me suddenly close, my pussy throbbing and tightening. I felt that pulling in my lower stomach, signaling my orgasm any second.

"Ohhhhhh God, I'm about to cum!  Fuck me! Jimin!!!!" I groaned loudly as my orgasm ravaged my body, causing me to shake and tense.

"Mmmm....mmmmm...mmmm... FUCK!" Jimin moaned loudly as be came deep inside me, throbbing over and over again.  I started slowing down as I let out shaky breaths. I pushed off of the headboard and sat all the way up, leaning my head back.

"That felt so good!" I breathed, feeling my heart pound.

"Yeah it was." He grinned, still catching his breath.  I could still feel him hard inside me as I smiled and started slowly moving my hips around in a circle. He let out hard breaths as I felt him throb. I rolled my  body as I continued to circle my hips around, moaning.

"Fuck, that feels sooo gooood.  You make me want to cum again." He groaned as he reached his hands up and rested them on my hips.

"Mmmm your cock is still so hard!" I moaned, running my hands up and over my tits. I felt him start to throb and thrust as he groaned loudly.  After no more than a few minutes, we both came hard again, shaking and pulsing. I leaned against him, both of us breathing heavily.  I slid off of him and plopped on to my side, smiling.

"I love how you took charge.  That was so fucking hot. " he grinned.  I couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh.  I just hope and prayed that the peace stayed for a while.

____________________  
____________________  
Bare faced Jimin is so beautiful

 


	14. F O U R T E E N

After our morning fun, we went downstairs and sat at the table to eat breakfast together.

"This feels so weird." He laughed, looking at me.

"I know what you mean.  But I have to say, it's a nice change." I smiled.  He nodded as he took a bite of food.

"So...did you want to do something today?" He asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?" I asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Wanna blow some of my parent's money?" He he grinned. 

"Sounds good!" I smiled.  We ate up our breakfast and went upstairs.  I took a quick shower and got dressed in jeans and nice, slightly low cut top, and some flats.  Jimin walked me to the main house garage, where a nice SUV with tinted windows was waiting.    

We arrived at the mall and as we walked in the door, we were already getting looks from people.  A few people took pictures with their cell phones like he was a celebrity.

"Is it like this all the time for you?" I asked, looking at him.  He walked closer to me and nodded.

"Yep, you can't seem to go anywhere.  You would think my family was some kind of huge deal or something." He replied.  We went store to store, shopping for all kinds of things we didn't need.  By the time we had finished the first floor, the mall was more crowded and more and more people were getting pictures.  As we reached got on the escalator he looked at me grinning.

"Let's give them something to take a picture of." He whispered.  Without another word, he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into him. He kissed me hard, sliding his tongue into my mouth.  I kissed him back, putting my empty hand on his chest. He slid his hand down to my ass and rested it there until we came to the top and we broke our kiss.  He smacked my ass as I got off the escalator, making me almost laugh.  Less than three days ago, be wanted nothing to do with me, now he was smacking my ass and kissing me in public.

"You think we gave them a good show?" I asked, giggling, walking toward a store.  He raised his eyebrows and grinned at me.

"Maybe not good enough." He replied.  He quickly grabbed me and spun me around, pushing me into the wall.  He kissed me hard and ran his free hand over my body.  He stuck his tongue in my mouth, making me let out a subtle moan.  I felt him smile as he pulled back from the kiss.

"You liked that, huh?" He grinned and bit his lip.

"Of course.  You know what you are doing." I said, winking at him.  He laughed a little as we walked back around into the store.  We shopped though the rest of the mall and ate lunch at the food court before heading back home. 

"God, it's starting to get hot out." I said as we walked into our room.

"There is a pool on the far side of the house, you can go swimming whenever." Jimin suggested, shrugging.

"Thanks, I will soon." I replied, putting down my shopping bags.

"We got a shit load of stuff." Jimin laughed, looking at them all.  We really did get quite a lot and none of it was something I really needed.  We ate dinner together that evening and then we got in bed to relax and watch t.v.

"Ok, so tell me just one thing about yourself." I said facing him. 

"Ummmm...well one thing not a ton of people know is, I like to sing.  I just don't really do it in front of people usually." He said, looking at me.

"Really? Will you sing for me?" I asked, grinning.

"Hah no way." He said, giving an almost embarrassed looking grin.

"Are you shy about it? Did that just embarrass you?" I teased.

"Shut up.  What about you? Tell me something." He smiled.

"I am absolutely terrified of heights." I said, shivering just thinking about it.

"So no roller coasters for you then." He grinned.

"Oh God no. Look, I got chills just thinking about it." I said, shuddering and pointing at my arm. He laughed at me and layed there, just staring at me.

"You know, I'm glad we are doing this.  I already feel better." I smiled, cuddling into my pillow.

"Honestly, so am I. It feels so funny, because I never really had girlfriends, well any serious ones anyway, and I didn't really expect this to make me really feel much better, but I thought, if anything at least we could maybe become friends." He smiled back.

"A real friend would sing for me." I teased, grinning at him.

"Oh my God.  Ok I will make you a deal; if and when I feel like we have become close friends, I will sing for you." He laughed.

"Deal." I replied, leaning forward and kissing him quickly.  He looked surprised by it, but after, he started to smile a little.  We fell asleep shortly after, and when I awoke, I actually felt good for the first time in months.  We spent the next week having days like this, slowly getting to know each other little by little.  I still wondered what happened to him to make him turn in to what he made everyone think he is, because the more I got to know him, the more I saw that there was this whole other person that the public and the media didn't see.  A person I could see myself being happy with, and possibly one day even loving.

________________________  
________________________

 


	15. F I F T E E N

I had spent this particularly hot day inside, trying to avoid the heat, but as evening came, I decided to go for a swim finally. I dressed in one of the more flattering bikinis and wrapped myself in a towel. As I walked out of our door and around the back of his parent's house, I admired how beautiful the sky was around this time of evening, turning all different shades of oranges and pinks. I walked into the gate that surrounded the pool and smiled as I saw Jimin. He was inside the gym inside the sunroom attatched to his parents house, right on the far side of the pool. He was in a tank top, and he was using the weighted punching bag in the corner. Damn did he look hot. I smiled to myself as I threw my towel onto a patio chair and dove into the pool, the cool water really refreshing my body. I did several laps back and forth, swimming hard and fast. It felt so good to use all my muscles like that, stretching and loosening them all up. I spent a good amount of time swimming like that as the sun fully set, leaving the sky dark orange. The light in the pool suddenly went on, startling me at first. I stopped swimming and looked up at the sky, admiring the color. I then heard a door open, and looked to see Jimin coming out of the gym, shirtless, sweaty and smiling. Ugh, I could jump him right then and there.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked, giving me a wink.

"Of course not, it's your pool!" I laughed, as he took his shoes and socks off. He slipped his shorts off, leaving him in just boxer briefs. I bit my lip and looked away as he dove into the pool, swimming toward me.

"Oh that feels so good after being all hot." he said, sighing in relief.

"I bet." I replied, swimming to the side of the pool.

"I like that bikini by the way." he grinned, having a slightly evil look in his eye.

"Oh, thanks. It was one of the ones that was already here when I moved in." I said, standing up in the shallow end so he could see at least the top a little better.

"Damn, it makes your boobs look huge." he laughed, biting his lip. I felt a pull at my groin as I just smiled at him.

"You think so?" I asked, looking down at them. He swam closer and stood up, his body and his hair, dripping wet.

"Definitely." he said, raising his eyebrows at me. I walked over to him and wrapped my legs around his waist, and my arms around his neck. I could feel his semi hard cock against my crotch as he started wading around the pool carrying me along. I moved slightly against him, making him grunt very lightly.

"I think someone is a little excited." I said, grinning.

"And I think someone is about to get a lot more excited." he replied, as he pressed me into the wall of the pool. He kissed me, sliding his tongue immediately in my mouth as he grinded into me. I let out a hard breath through my nose as I moved my hips, grinding against him back. He let out a little groan in my mouth as I felt him get rock hard against me. We did that for quite some time, both of us grunting and breathing heavily.

"Mmmm Jimin I'm actually starting to get there." I said, breathing hard.

"I am too. But I am not gonna finish like this." he groaned. He pulled me away from the wall and carried me while kissing me hard. We got to the steps and he went up to the top one and sat down. I scooted back slightly and slid him out of his wet boxer briefs, sliding my hand up and down him a few times. He throbbed already, feeling precum run down his dick and my hand. I let go of him and slipped my bikini to the side. I angled him just right and slid onto him, making me throb and let out a deep groan.

"Fuck, Jimin. I am so close already." I breathed, as I started griding on him. He let out quiet groans as he started to thrust his hips upward some. He breathed hard and fast, as he grabbed on to my hips and kissed down my neck. I felt myself tightening and starting to throb.

"Mmmm fuck me. I'm gonna cum on you." I moaned quietly, starting to tense up. He leaned his head back, his eyes rolling back in his head, his mouth hanging open, breathing heavily.

"Oh God....I am about to cum." he breathed hard. He looked at me, his eyes heavy with lust. The dark look he gave me was enough to send me over the edge, making my body quiver. I came hard as he started to pulse inside me. He sucked on my neck and groaned into it as he started to throb and thrust hard, cumming deep inside me. We climaxed together for what felt like several minutes before we both stopped moving, trying to catch our breath.

"Jesus, that felt so good." I said, smiling.

"Hell yeah it did. This sounds crass, but you are a really good fuck." he grinned, laughing slightly.

"So are you. You really know how to hit all the right spots." I grinned as I gave him a soft kiss, sucking on his bottom lip slightly.

"Mmmm don't start that now. I need a rest." he laughed. I slipped off of him as he put himself back in his boxer briefs. He moved up to the edge of the pool and sat down, just leaving his feet in the water. I joined him, as we looked up at the night sky, just sitting quietly. So much had changed in so little time. I hoped and prayed that things would only continue to improve, because as of right this moment in time, I felt myself definitely starting to fall for him.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	16. S I X T E E N

We both went inside, and showered before getting into bed. We laid on our sides facing each other, Jimin having a slightly serious look on his face.

"I know we have been telling each other personal things every day, but do you care if I ask you a personal question?" He asked, looking over my face.

"Only if I can ask you one." I replied, giving him a soft smile.

"Ok.  My question is, you seem to really love your parents even after they pushed you into this. How can you love them after they did something to you like that?" He asked, still searching my face.  I let out a very soft sigh and looked at his intense eyes.

"It is very complicated.  My father wasn't always as high up in the company as he is now. He used to be a lot lower. Back then, my mother had cancer. Her treatments became very expensive, and little did I know, but we were very close to bankruptcy. Your father got into some kind of trouble, and my father stepped up to help him, even though it required doing something illegal. Your father was so thankful to my father that he rewarded him by giving him a high position, and with that, came money to save us from trouble. Now, when your father couldn't get anyone from a respectable family to marry you because of stuff, he forced my father to have me marry you. My father refused but your father said that if he didn't, then he would expose him for what he did, and my father would wind up in prison for the rest of his life. As if that wasn't bad enough, my mother knew about what he did so she would be considered an accomplice and would also be put in prison. Imprisoned, she wouldn't be able to receive any treatment, so there is a good chance she would die in there. Upon hearing that, it was no choice at all. I knew I had to enter into this arrangement to keep them from that." I explained.

"Jesus Christ.  I thought it was impossible to hate my father anymore, but I guess I was wrong. I can't believe him." He said, his face set seriously.

"Yeah, I have not been a fan of his by any means." I replied with a sigh. 

"So what did you want ask me?" He asked, looking at me with his head cocked slightly to the side.

"I couldn't help but notice...when I was looking at the photo album, you looked so happy and then suddenly you stopped smiling and then you weren't in pictures at all, which made me sad to see. What happened?" I asked softly.  He stayed very quiet for several minutes before he laid on his back and looked up at the ceiling. 

"When I was little, my mom was really nice to me, but my father was obsessed with Jin.  As I got older, my cuteness wore off and my mom focused on Jin.  I would do things to try to get their attention, but it only seemed to work when I was really bad.  One day I remember doing so well in school, I was top of all classes of my grade.  I figured that would make them proud of me for once, seeing that I could accomplish something too.  I went home and put the commendation letter along with my grades on my father's desk, just to see if he would say something, anything.  I waited a little while until after he got home from work and went to see him in his office.  The door was open a crack and I could hear he and my mother talking.  They kept saying about how it was a mistake not to send me to boarding school abroad, that I was more trouble than I was worth, and that they regretted not sending me to be raised by my great uncle.  I peeked in to look at them and saw my papers on top of the trash by my father's desk.  At that point, I gave up on my family.  I wasn't important to them, so I was going to make sure they weren't important to me.  Then I just started doing things on purpose that I knew would piss them off.  I know, it's childish but it was the only thing that made me feel better." he sighed.  My heart felt so heavy for him.  Right now, I didn't see the adult Jimin who made bad decisions and caused so much trouble for those around him.  I saw a hurt and innocent son, who just wanted to be loved.  I touched the corner of my eye, and wiped at it before I let a tear fall.  Jimin looked at me, his eyes wide.

"What did I say?" he asked, looking confused.

"Jimin, can I please hug you?" I asked, giving him a soft smile.  He looked confused for a moment but nodded.  I scooted next to him and put his head on my shoulder, while wrapping my arms around him.  He relaxed in to me and nuzzled his head on my shoulder and into my neck.

"This feels nice." he said, quietly.

"Jimin....I am so sorry that you were treated like this.  And I am sorry that they didn't appreciate you.  I know I don't know you very well yet, and I know that you may not want to hear this, but you are a very sweet person when you want to be.  I have seen it in the way you have said things or acted on occasion.  I have a feeling that this is the real Jimin.  This is the one that was abandoned and hurt so long ago, that it made you develop this hard exterior.  I know you don't know me very much, but I promise, you don't have to hide from me." I said as I rubbed his back.  I felt him squeeze me tightly, almost painfully so. I ran my hand through his hair as he took a deep breath.  He kissed my neck softly and nuzzled his head back into it.

"Thank you." he said softly as he let out a sigh. 

"For what?" I asked, leaning my head against his. 

"Just...thank you." he repeated.  I felt my heart flutter slightly and wondered what this feeling was. 

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	17. S E V E N T E E N

I awoke with a start in the morning to my phone ringing by my bedside. It took me a minute to find my phone and answer it.

"Hello?" I said, still half asleep.

_"I hope I didn't wake you. But, we just got a call from your mother's doctor and I thought I should tell you to ease your mind. They said the results are not enough to worry yet, and they are going to run them again in 3 months. I just wanted to let you know. Please get some more rest."_

"Thank you for telling me. Love you both." I said as we hung up the phone. I put it down and cuddled back in my previous position, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Everything ok?" Jimin asked, cracking open his eyes.

"Mmmm hmmm. They said that my mom's results weren't serious enough to worry about yet." I said, smiling slightly.

"Oh, that's good." he said, closing his eyes and stretching. I couldn't help but grin at his adorable face.

"Jimin, I hate to break it to you, but your cuteness never wore off." I giggled slightly. He opened his eyes and grinned, letting out a chuckle.

"Most guys don't like being called cute you know." he replied.

"Then why are you grinning?" I asked.

"I don't know." he laughed, shaking his head. I suddenly felt that flutter in my chest again and closed my eyes.

"Did you want to do anything today?" I asked, turning on my side.

"Hmmm...how about we celebrate your good news and sneak out and go clubbing tonight? You have seen me out apparently, but I am very curious as to how you are when you are out." he suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea. It won't be a true experience though, since I really shouldn't drink if I am trying to get pregnant." I said, shrugging.

"That's ok, it will still be fun. I will limit myself and not get hammered." he laughed. And just like that, we had plans to misbehave together tonight. It was going to be kind of fun sneaking out tonight like I used to. I got up and took a shower, and went ahead and picked out what I was going to wear tonight. Jimin seemed excited too. I'm sure he would be happy to see friends of his again, and get out around other people. When we arrived that night, many people were so excited to see him back out and about. He greeted them all and bought them all drinks, taking a couple shots himself. After, he came back to me and started dancing on me. I never realized how well that boy could move. Not to mention that he was so incredibly sexy when he danced like that. He would look down your body and back up, biting his lip as he moved perfectly in sync with the music. I spun around and leaned into him, dancing up and down his body. He let out a breathy laugh in my ear as he pressed into me.

"You are gonna start something if you aren't careful." he said in my neck, over the music. I slid my hand in between us, rubbing his croctch a little behind my back.

"I think I'm ready to sit down for a minute, it's getting hot in here." I said as I turned my head to face him. He nodded and walked me over to a table towards the back of the room. We sat at the round table next to each other, looking out toward the dance floor. I leaned into him and put my hand on his lap, rubbing him through his jeans. I could feel him breathing heavier as I felt him getting hard against my palm.

"You are evil, you know that?" he breathed into my ear. I turned toward him and grinned, kissing him deeply. His eyes were so heavy with lust as he bit his lip and stared at my lips. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and slid down onto the floor. I hid under the tablecloth, just lifting it enough to see his face as he leaned back. His eyes were wide as my hands reached for his belt, and opened his pants. He licked his lips and breathed heavily as I slid him out of his pants, already rock hard.

"Are you..." he mouthed. I smiled and slid his hardness fully into my mouth. He rolled his head back and then looked out toward the dance floor, breathing heavily. I saw him clenching his fists as he stared out intensely. I started to slide my tongue back and forth as I bobbed my head up and down, tightening my lips. I heard him bang down onto the table above me as he moved his hips slightly. I stared up at his face, as he closed his eyes and bit his lip hard. I saw him mouth the word fuck as I moved a little faster, tightening my lips. I saw his eyes jerk open as he looked up, starting to talk to someone. I slowed my sucking, doing it so slow and sensually. I felt his muscles tense as he throbbed, hard in my mouth, a little precum dribbling into my mouth. I hummed very quietly, sending vibrations through him. He breathed hard as I saw him clench his fist tightly. I saw him look back down at me as he bent over and leaned his forehead against the table.

"Fuck, I'm gonna cum." he groaned into the table. I sped up faster as I felt him harden and throb fast. He breathed heavily, dropping his mouth open, closing his eyes tightly. He scrunched his forehead as I saw his body tense as he shot cum inside my mouth and down my throat over and over again. He breathed so hard for several minutes until I slid him slowly out of my mouth and slid him back into his pants. I climbed up and sat beside him as he leaned back into the booth and shut his eyes.

"How was that?" I asked, wiping my mouth off with a grin.

"That was amazing...and a definite first." he smiled. He kissed my neck, making me ache for him. We got up and danced a little longer before both getting tired and heading home. We had sex many times that night before we both finally collapsed from exhaustion, sweaty and happy.

__________________  
__________________

 


	18. E I G H T E E N

There was no way.  Well, I mean there was every possible way, but I couldn't believe it.  I stared down at the positive pregnancy test and felt my heart beat like crazy.  I was nervous, scared, but also excited at the same time.  Over the last month or so, Jimin and I got to know each other pretty well.   I hated to admit it to myself but the more I got to know him, the more I liked him and cared about him.  I wasn't willing to admit love yet, but there was great affection in my heart for him.  He was such a different person than what the public saw,  but that didn't even bother me anymore.  He was very sweet to me, and though he never said it, I think that he was starting to like me a little bit too.  I was just afraid that this would change everything.  I took a deep breath and walked into the bedroom, putting the test on my nightstand.  I scooted in bed close to him, and ran my hand through his hair.  He let out a soft little whimper as he opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"That is always such a nice way to wake up." he said, his voice still heavy with sleep.  It sounded beyond sexy, and always got me.

"Jimin, I hate to bring up something so serious first thing in the morning, but I have to tell you something." I said, searching his face.  He looked slightly concerned, as he sat up slightly.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"I guess so?  I uh...hmm....well according to the test I took, this morning, I am pregnant." I said, biting my lip.  I was so afraid of what his reaction was going to be.

"Wow...really?  So I guess shit is about to get pretty real, huh?" he said, letting out a deep breath.

"Yeah.  How are you feeling?" I asked nervously.

"I don't really know.  I mean part of me is always going to be mad because it is giving my father what he wants, but part of me is scared shitless because I have NO idea how to be a father, and part of me is a little bit excited, which makes no sense to me at all." he said, plopping back down on his back on the bed.  I scooted closer to him and cuddled into his side, resting my head on his chest.  His heart was beating like crazy, and it made me feel such a mix of emotions.

"I feel all of those things too.  I was so worried that it was going to make things harder between us.  Because I do feel like things are pretty good between us.  You seem happy, I know I have actually been really happy, and I just don't want things to go back to the way they were." I said, sniffling just slightly.  He looked down at me and patted my back softly.

"It won't.  I couldn't go back to that if I wanted to.  I know way too much about you to be able to be cold and distant like I was in the beginning.  Plus, I mean we have been having a shit ton of unprotected sex, so it was bound to happen eventually. How fair would it be for me to be mean to you or blame you for it when I was just as responsible?  I promise you, you don't have to worry about that." he said, still rubbing my back.  I felt my heart swell and ache slightly, but it was a good ache, an ache that made me want to hold him tightly and never let go. 

"So I guess I should call and make a doctor's appointment." I said quietly. 

"That is probably a good idea.  And I hate to say this, but it would probably be a good idea to tell my parents, that way they will ease up a little bit." he said, sighing.  I looked up at him, and couldn't help but feel so warm.  He looked down at me, his eyes so soft and kind.  How was this the same man I married several months ago?  I leaned up and kissed him softly, running my lips back and forth across his.  He pressed his full lips into mine and started to move his tongue into my mouth.  It was like an instant attatchment to my groin, making me crave him.  I let out a little moan into his mouth as I laid my hand on his bare chest and ran it up and down.  I heard him suck in a little breath through his nose as I got close to his waistband, letting my fingers trail his skin softly.

"You up for a quickie?" I asked, grinning.

"Always." he smiled.  I slipped down my panties and he pulled out his already hard dick, stroking it a few times.  He laid on his side facing me as I lifted my leg and wrapped it around him.  He eased himself in to me, making us both groan lightly.  He thrusted forward and back, as I would thrust forward to meet him, slapping our bodies together slightly.  He kissed me hard, playing with my tongue, making me throb and tighten with his thrusts.  I ran my finger over his nipple, making him grunt into my mouth.  He returned the favor by grabbing hold of my tit and rolling my nipple in his fingers.  I thrusted forward hard, watching his eyes roll back in his head as he let out a hard breath.  He leaned back and let out a moan as I felt him throb and tighten in me.  I kissed on his neck as my body responded to his with throbs of it's own.

"God, I'm getting close already." he moaned, as I felt him hardening and throbbing more. We both breathed hard as I felt myself tightening, my body tensing.  That telltale pull in my stomach signaled my body was about to release. 

"Mmmm fuck me Jimin!  I'm about to cum on you!" I groaned, squeezing my leg tightly to him.  He moaned and breathed so fast and as I felt him start to cum inside me, making my own body break into an intense orgasm.  I raked my fingers down his back, making him groan out more, throbbing hard.  We both finished, our bodies trembling and our breaths heaving.  We laid there for a few more minutes, him softly kissing my neck and chest.  In that moment, I didn't want anything to change. He was happy, I was happy, and I could only hope and pray this baby wouldn't change that. 

______________________  
______________________

 


	19. N I N E T E E N

I sat there nervous and excited for this appointment.  Jimin came with me and he seemed just as nervous as I was. 

"I can feel your hand shaking.  Are you alright?" He asked as he squeezed it softly.

"Yeah. I'm ok." I said quietly, as I tried to give him a smile.  He let out a slow breath as the doctor came into the room, offering us a warm smile.

"Ok, Mrs. Park, so this is your first child?"she asked, typing into the ultrasound machine.

"Yes, it is." I said, as Jimin squeezed my hand again.  I pulled his hand to my chest and held it there.  He looked at me with concern but then gave me a small smile, standing closer to me.  The doctor got the machine ready and had me scoot down to the end of the table.  Jimin stayed up by my head as she started to insert the wand.  As she start to press down hard against me, I squeezed Jimin's hand, wrinkling my forehead slightly.  He looked concerned again and put his other hand over mine. 

"Ok, lets see here..."she said as she looked at the ultrasound screen.  I saw a little bean shaped figure appear on the screen and felt my heart flutter.  That was our baby.   I couldn't believe it.  I looked over at Jimin who stared at the screen with wide eyes.  He looked like he was in shock, but then smiled slightly.  The doctor moved things around for a minute before taking a couple pictures and removing the wand.   She looked at us both a few times before bringing up the photo.

"This is photo of the baby.  It's measuring at about 9 weeks.  Unfortunately, I hate to have to tell you this, but there was no fetal heartbeat." she said softly.  Neither of us said anything for several minutes, before she sighed and stood.

"I am so sorry for your loss.  I will give you both a minute, but we need to go ahead and do a DNC to evacuate the fetus.  I will go ahead and get things ready." she said softly as she turned and left the room.  Jimin looked at the screen and then back at me.  I felt overwhelming pain over the loss of someone I never knew, and it took my breath away.  I closed my eyes and leaned my head back, letting a tear roll down my face.  Jimin let go of my hand and wiped my face with his hand.

"I'm sorry that I lost our baby." I said softly, biting my lip.  He kissed my forehead and let out a soft sigh.

"It's not your fault.  Don't be sad too much, ok?" he asked, looking me in the eye.  He looked sad but I didn't know if it was for the loss of a child, or if it was because I was sad.  I nodded as he kissed me softly, holding my hand again.  The doctor came back in and explained the procedure before taking me to have it carried out.  When it was finished and we were able to head home, Jimin walked hand in hand with me to the car.  He didn't hold my hand much in public, but today, he held on to me tightly.  When we pulled in the driveway, his parents and Jin were already waiting outside.  I closed my eyes and sucked in a deep breath.

"I don't want to do this." I breathed, trying to hold back tears.

"I know.  I tell you what, let's go in the house and they can come over.  You can go up and lay down and I will talk to them, ok?" he said, offering me a sad smile.  I nodded and as we got out of the car, we went straight into our house.  They came over quickly of course, but thankfully I made it upstairs before I had to face them.  I left my door open a crack so I could hear to make sure they weren't too hateful to Jimin.  As he told them what happened there was dead silence for a moment or two.

"I'm sorry, Jimin." Jin said, kind of quietly. 

"Did...they say what happened?" his mother asked, sounding upset.

"No, they just said it happens that way sometimes.  They said that we have to try extra hard now because if it happened once, there is a good chance it could happen again." Jimin answered.  I heard a loud sigh followed by the voice of the man I had grown to hate more than I thought was possible to hate a person.

"Well isn't this just great.  Here, we thought we finally had things settled and we got you a girl who can't do what we need.  I guess we don't have many options but to see about a divorce and get you married to someone who can carry your child." his father said.  I felt sick in the pit of my stomach, and swallowed a few times to fight back nausea.  I had no idea what was going on in Jimin's head, and since I couldn't see him or the face he was making at that statement, I was scared as to what was going to come out of his mouth.  It would be an out for both of us, but honestly I had grown to care for him so much, I didn't want to leave him.

"No, I won't agree to that." Jimin said firmly.

"You didn't agree to this one, so why would it matter if you didn't agree to another one?" his father replied.

"Because, I have been with her for several months now and that is the longest I have ever been with a woman before, and I don't want to have to start over with someone else.  I am happy with her." he said, sounding pissed. 

"You aren't head over heels in love with the girl, and you despised the thought of her when we first posed this arrangement.  You can do it again.  You can feel the same about the next one." his father said, raising his voice slightly.

"Perhaps we should give them some more time." his mother said so softly I could barely hear her.

"Yeah, please give us room and time and leave.  My wife is upstairs in pain and upset and I am going to go up there and comfort her and make sure she is alright.  So do me a favor and get the fuck out." Jimin said in a serious voice.  I heard his father and mother mutter something before I heard the front door open.

"Jimin, really.  I am sorry." Jin said, before I heard the door shut.  I wiped away the tears I didn't notice before as Jimin came in the room.  He looked at me sadly and climbed in bed behind me, spooning me.  He kissed my head and wrapped his arm around me, squeezing me tight to him.

"Jimin, I don't want to be trouble for you.  You are finally happy, and your family has been leaving you alone for a while now. I don't want trouble to start back up again because of me." I said, letting out a sigh.

"Stop that.  My family is never going to be happy with anything about my life, so I don't give a fuck about what they want.  And the reason I have been happy, is because of you." he said, kissing my neck.  I let out a shuddering sigh as I leaned in to him more. 

"I didn't know I would hurt like this." I said quietly.

"Yeah......me neither." he replied, almost in a whisper.  I flipped around to face him and cuddled into him, resting my face in his neck.  I kissed it softly as I let out another sigh.  He rubbed my back and what I heard next made me feel like I couldn't breathe.  Jimin continued to rub my back softly as he started to sing to me quietly.  His voice was so pure and light sounding, it cut through my heart.  And then I remembered him saying that if he felt really close to me, that one day he would sing for me.  I started to sob uncontrollably as he patted and rubbed my back.  He stopped singing and wiped my face, kissing my cheeks.

"Does it hurt that much?" he asked, searching my eyes, his looking slightly watery.

"You were singing to me." I said, putting my hand on his face.  He gave me a soft smile and nodded at me.

"I...I think...I love you."

______________________  
______________________

 


	20. T W E N T Y

"Jimin, you love me?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.  He looked into mine, tears welling up in his. 

"I do. I don't think I realized that this was actually love until my father said something about divorcing you and getting me to marry another. All I could think about was how I don't ever want you to go.  You have made me feel something I didn't ever realize possible." he answered, running his thumb back and forth over my cheek.  When I heard that, my heart felt like it was going to burst.  This is what love felt like?

"When I heard them say that, I felt like someone was pulling my heart out.  I was so scared you were going to be ok with it and that I wouldn't be able to see you anymore.  I love you Jimin, please don't make me leave. " I said, staring up at him, tears running down my face.   I could feel my body trembling as he pulled me tighter to him. 

"I will never make you leave.  You are mine, and no one is taking you from me." he whispered as he hugged me tightly.   I felt his body shudder a few times and heard him sniff.  I pulled my head back to see tears on his face, which broke my heart.  I wiped them away and kissed him softly over and over again.  We both just cuddled for a long time before we dozed off in each other's arms.  The next week or so was pretty difficult, just dealing with the effects of the DNC as a constant reminder of what happened.  A few more weeks went by and just when things were returning to normal, Jimin's father stormed in during breakfast one morning, slamming a tabloid down on the table.

"You want to tell me the meaning of this?!" he shouted.  It was taken a while ago, but in it was a picture of Jimin and I dancing at a club. 

"Uh, we went out dancing.  Big deal." Jimin shrugged.

"Were you trying to get rid of my grandchild to piss me off?" his father yelled, getting close to Jimin. I shrunk down in my seat and looked at my lap.  Was it my fault?

"I'm gonna stop you right there.  We danced.  That is it.  She didn't drink, we didn't stay out until five, we danced some and came home.  There is nothing wrong with it." Jimin said, grabbing my hand. 

"Says the boy who would always insist his trips out were completely innocent." his father growled.

"He's right.  I didn't do anything but dance.  They say exercise is good when you're pregnant, so if anything it should have been a good thing." I said, quietly.

"I didn't ask you.  You turned out to be a dud of a deal." his father snapped.  I shrunk back down into my chair and stared at my lap.  I would normally have gotten pissed and yelled at him, but right now, I didn't have it in me.

"That's enough!!  Don't you dare say that about her!!  She is the best thing that has ever happened to me!" Jimin shouted, standing up from the table. 

"Well good for you, but that doesn't exactly solve our problem, now does it?" his father shouted.

"STOP!  My God!! Don't you have a heart left? Or is it too eaten up by this health problem you have?  What would you have said if back then your father wanted you to divorce mom because she couldn't get pregnant?" he said, stepping closer to his father.  His father smacked him hard across the face, making me stand up suddenly.

"STOP THIS!!!!!" I shouted as I ran in front of Jimin and put my hand on the other side of his face, turning it to mine.  He looked so angry, but his eyes softened as they looked into mine.  I kissed him softly, wrapping my arms around him for a moment.  He hugged me tightly, resting his head on my shoulder.

"We have only been trying for a short time.  Please, give us longer.   I love him more than anything and I will do whatever I can to keep him." I said, not moving.  His father let out a frustrated growl and shook his head.

"We will discuss this later. We are going to have to come up with a time frame here." his father grumbled.  He walked out shortly after, Jimin and I still holding each other.  When he left, I looked at Jimin's face, making sure it wasn't swollen.

"I could have killed him when he touched you." I said, kissing that side of his face softly.  He looked at me with sad eyes as he kissed me hard and fast, pulling me in close to him.  I felt my breath catch as he ran his hands behind my back and down my body. 

"Oh God, I love you." he said in between kisses.  He slid his tongue into my mouth as he squeezed my ass.  I started breathing heavy with anticipation,  running my hands all over him.

"I love you too baby." I said, kissing down his neck.  I pulled back and held his face in my hands, looking back and forth in his eyes. 

"I'm so sorry my family is starting to treat you like this." he sighed, looking defeated.

"I don't care Jimin.  As long as I have you, I don't care one bit.  You are all that matters." I said, smiling softly at him.

"And you don't have any idea how much I need you.  You are the only person to give a shit about me in I can't tell you how long." he said, running his hand back through my hair.  At that moment, I didn't care about anything or anyone else.  He was my everything now, and I wanted to protect him in any way I could.

_________________  
_________________

 


	21. T W E N T Y - O N E

"Babe, are you ok?" I heard in the middle of the night. I awoke to Jimin softly shaking my shoulder. I looked at him, my eyes still heavy with sleep but now feeling fully awake.

"I had a nightmare. A bad one." I said, breathing heavily as I scooted close to him. He wrapped his arms around me, and kissed my head.

"What was it about?" he asked, leaning back a little bit, looking down at me.

"I dreamt someone was trying to take you away from me, and I held on as tight as I could, but they were so much stronger than I was. You looked so scared and I was holding on so tight my fingers were breaking and bleeding. I just knew I was going to lose you." I said, swallowing, trying to calm my heart.

"It's ok, I'm here. Nothing or no one is going to take you away from me." he said, kissing me on the cheek. I kissed him feverishly, wrapping my arms around him. I heard him let out a little grunt as he pushed himself closer to me. He pressed his tongue into my mouth, immediately making my stomach clench. How could he turn me on so fast? He reached his hand down and started rubbing my crotch slightly with his fingers.

"Jimin, make love to me." I said as I reached down and palmed him through his boxers, making him start to harden quickly.

"Turn over babe, I will make sure you cum really hard." he breathed. I flipped over onto my other side, facing away from him. I slid my panties and pants off while I heard Jimin grunt behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see him stroking himself, making himself rock hard. I lifted my leg as he slowly slid into me, groaning and breathing hard. I moaned sightly as I leaned forward a little bit, making myself tighter.

"Mmmmm that feels so good!" I groaned, feeling my body already throbbing. He slid his hand around my front and started sliding a finger against my clit, making me gasp. I moaned loudly as he started to circle my clit harder.

"That's right baby, moan for me." he groaned in my ear, thrusting in and out fairly steady. I moaned again loudly as he flicked my clit hard.

"Ohhh GOD Jimin! You are gonna make me cum soon!" I whined, starting to shake and throb.

"Mmmm yeah, cum for me." he groaned as he started to thrust faster. I felt myself easily reach my climax as my body trembled. I felt him get harder and throb a few times as he groaned out. He continued to rub my throbbing clit, now soaking wet with my cum.

"Ugghhnnn fuck! Jimin! That fffeeeeels soooo gooood." I groaned, still trembling. The sounds of his heavy breathing and subtle moans filled the room, making me crazy. How was he so fucking sexy and I couldn't even see him?

"Oh yeah baby!! Just like that! I'm gonna cum all in you." he breathed hard into my ear. I could feel myself starting to throb again, making me arch my back into his chest. I could feel his firm and sweaty skin against my back, making me wriggle around. He started nibbling lightly at my neck as he settled onto the perfect spot on my neck, sucking hard. He moaned  as I felt his body start to stiffen against me. He thrust hard and fast as he circled my clit so fast. I started to cum hard, my juices flowing as I felt him release in me, sucking hard on my neck and groaning into it loudly. He stopped circling my clit and grabbed my hip firmly, digging his wet fingers into my skin hard as he thrusted with so much force. He groaned loudly as I felt him continue to throb until he he started to slow down and come to a stop, heaving out hard and trembling breaths.

"Jimin...." I breathed, leaning my body into his.

"Mmmmm" he breathed out, I pulled forward a little bit as he slid out of me with a whimper. I turned over slowly, my entire body feeling like it was made out of lead. I looked at his gorgeous face, all sweaty.

"I love you." I said, running my fingers through his damp hair and over his damp scalp. He opened his heavy eyes and looked at me. I could stare into his warm brown eyes all day.

"I love you too babe." he said, wrapping his arm around me. He pressed me into his sweaty chest as I left gentle kisses all over his skin. He let out little hums of pleasure every minute or so until they started getting softer and softer. I leaned him back onto his back and cuddled into his chest. I covered us up with the blanket more and ran my fingers over his chest and neck and shoulder so softly. I just stared at his face until I saw it relax completely with sleep. I closed my eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, feeling his chest fall up and down with sleep. I thought back to what it was like just a couple of months ago, and felt my heart ache and flutter. I hated his guts, he hated mine. We wanted nothing to do with one another. Now I loved him and he loved me. Neither of us wanted to be apart, and it made me realize that I would never judge someone before I got to know them ever again. I kissed his chest one more time before closing my eyes and falling asleep, holding him close.

______________________  
______________________

 


	22. T W E N T Y - T W O

( **JIMIN'S POV** )

I woke up earlier than she did, looking down at her sleeping face. How did I get so lucky that someone as sweet as she was loved me, even in spite of how much of an ass I was to her in the beginning? I really didn't think I deserved her. I just knew I didn't want to do anything to hurt her ever again. I took my thumb and rubbed it softly back and forth over her cheek, smiling to myself. She was so pretty, even all messy from sleep. That was actually one of my favorite looks on her. I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand, breaking my concentration. It was Jin, and I rolled my eyes and pressed ignore.

"Who was that?" she asked, her voice all gruff with sleep. Goddamn that was a sexy sound. I blew out a breath to try to calm myself, not wanting to assault her first thing in the morning, especially since we had just had a great middle of the night treat.

"Just Jin, nothing important." I replied, running my hands through her hair.

"Jimin, can I ask why you dislike Jin so much?" she asked, looking up at me. I felt my blood boil almost immediately.

"Why are you so concerned about him?" I asked, a little gruff. She looked at me, wrinkling her forehead slightly.

"I'm...I'm not. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again." she said softly. Shit. Just after I said I didn't want to hurt her again.

"Baby, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you." I sighed, flipping onto my side and cuddling her into me. I put my hand under her chin and lifted her face to look into mine. She had such a soft and tender look about her, it melted my heart. I leaned in and kissed her softly, before pulling back and staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Jimin. Really, I didn't mean to upset you." she said, putting her hand on my cheek and rubbing it gently back and forth.

"It's not your fault. Jin is such a hot button issue. I think it's just because everyone has always been obsessed with him, and I didn't like the idea of the one person who is mine and only mine thinking about him." I said, kissing her again, feeling her full warm lips against mine. I felt my heart start to thud hard as I fought the urge to jam my hand down her panties and sink my fingers into her, showing her how she was mine and only mine.

"I only said that because you said he called. I don't sit here and think about Jin. I promise, I am yours." she said, looking at me intensely Fuck, that look. I bit my lip without realizing it as she grinned at me.

"What?" I asked, looking over her face.

"Do you have any idea how hot you look when you bite your lip like that?" she smiled, as she leaned up to me. I started breathing rapidly in anticipation as she kissed me again, this time sucking and tugging on my bottom lip. I let out a groan, feeling myself start to become aroused.

"Don't start something you can't finish." I said in a husky voice. She let out a little giggle as I felt her soft, small hands slide into my boxers and grip my hardening cock. Fuck, what was she doing to me? I had never felt this way about anyone. No one ever aroused me quicker than she could. Just then my phone buzzed again, making me growl. I looked over to see Jin's number popping up.

"Fucking Jin!" I shouted, silencing my phone. She started kissing down my neck and over to my nipple. She took it softly into her mouth and flicked it slowly with the tip of her tongue, making me let out a groan. I throbbed in her hand as she tightened her grip and started stroking me slowly.

"Mmmm, you are so hard for me already." she said against my chest. I closed my eyes and moved my hips slightly as I felt her start to move a little faster. I breathed heavier, letting out another little moan. My phone started buzzing again, making me want to throw it across the room.

"Fuck!!" I shouted, letting out a large sigh.

"He's not gonna leave you alone until you get that." She said, taking her mouth off of my nipple. I picked up the phone and answered it, highly annoyed.

"What do you want?" I grunted as she started stroking me again slowly. My eyes rolled back in my head as I had to try to control my breathing.

_"Hey, I've been trying to reach you!"_

"I know, I'm kinda busy." I replied, as I dropped my mouth open and arched my back slightly. Fuck she was so good at what she did. I looked down at her as she grinned, getting up on her hands and knees. Oh hell, what was she planning?

_"Yeah, well whatever you are doing, it can wait."_

"Like hell it can. You don't even know what the fuck I'm doing." I said as she slid me out of my boxers. I looked down at her as she held onto my length hard, sliding me into her mouth. I pulled the phone away for a second to let out a hard quick breath.

_"I don't care what you are doing, this is important."_

"Look, can I call you back in like fifteen?" I replied, trying not to strain my voice. She swirled that deft tongue of hers all over me as she slid up and down my hardening cock. I could feel myself throbbing, knowing it wouldn't take her long to get me to cum.

" _Ok, but please call me."_

I didn't wait for another word. I hung up and dropped my arm, groaning loudly. I reached my other hand down and ran it through her hair, pushing it back so I could see her sexy face. She looked up at me and winked as she hummed onto me.

"Fuuuuuck, baby that is amazing." I groaned, arching my back. God, how was she so good? I felt myself harden as she tightened her lips around me. She flicked the head when she came up to the top, making me twitch with pleasure. She pulled me out and stroked me up and down with her hand.

"You want to cum for me Jimin, don't you?" she grinned. I let out shaky breaths as I stared into her eyes.

"God, yes. Please, I want to cum so bad!" I groaned, throbbing, oozing precum. She let out a wicked laugh as she stopped touching me, making me ache with want. I almost whined as she backed away slightly. She crawled back up me, straddling me. My eyes went wide as she yanked her panties to the side, showing me her pussy, swollen and glistening wet. Fuck. I grabbed my cock and squeezed hard, feeling myself way too close for comfort. I shut my eyes and breathed hard for a moment, squeezing my dick so hard. I felt my pleasure subsiding slightly as I opened my eyes and stared down at her dripping wet pussy.

"Are you ok baby?" she asked, biting her lip. Fuck me she had to stop that.

"I almost didn't make it." I chuckled. I let go of my member and grabbed her panties, ripping them clean in half. She gasped and looked at me with a smile. She slid my hardness up her slit a few times, wetting it and making me breath heavy and hard. Finally after minutes of that torturous pleasure, she slid me into her, making me almost sit up in pleasure, groaning loudly. She bounced up and down on me, making me tense my body so tightly, my toes curling, my back arching. I was seconds away from my release as she started grinding back and forth hard and fast.

"Cum for me Jimin, baby." she purred.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck!" I whined as my body shook so hard, pumping and releasing my hot cum deep inside her pussy. She moaned as I felt her throb. I thrusted hard up into her as I reached down and flicked her clit with my finger, still feeling my own body trembling. She started breathing fast, and it was only moments before she started to cum over him, our juices flowing down my hardness. I groaned loudly at the feeling of her tight pussy contracting around me. When we both finished, I laid there breathing so hard, putting my hand on my head.

"Oh, my God, I have a headache now."I  laughed, rubbing my temples.

"I'm sorry baby, did I make you cum too hard?" she giggled, leaning forward and kissing me softly.

"Never." I breathed, taking her beautiful face in my hands. I never knew it was possible to love like I did, but I loved her so much it almost hurt. I stared into her eyes and couldn't help but smile. She was now my only reason for breathing.

___________________  
___________________

 


	23. T W E N T Y - T H R E E

"God, how do you do that?" he breathed, still laying there with his eyes closed. I giggled with glee, looking at my exhausted husband. I loved that I was able to pleasure him so well.

"I am surprised you were able to maintain your composure so well while you were on the phone." I smiled.

"Yeah, that part sucked. I wanted to scream your name so bad. It was taking all of my energy not to just yell it out anyway." he laughed, looking at me.

"I am sure Jin would have gotten the hint that you were busy." I giggled, kissing his chest.

"Damn it, speaking of...I promised him I would call him. I wonder what he wants." Jimin said, opening his eyes. He picked up his phone and busted out laughing.

"What?" I asked, wondering what the sudden outburst was from.

"Look." he said. He showed me a text from Jin that made me laugh out loud too.

NEXT TIME, MAKE SURE YOU ACTUALLY HANG UP THE PHONE.

"That is hilarious. Well, now he knows you really were busy." I giggled. He just shook his head, still smiling as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Hey......Yeah, well next time I tell you I'm busy, maybe you will leave it alone.......what, Jin?....... Ok, and? ........ Are you kidding me?........ For fuck's sake...... That old bastard will learn one of these days that he can't just snap his fingers and get things his way....... WHAT?! ..... Yeah, yeah ok............. Thanks Jin. Seriously. Thank you." I heard from Jimin's end of the conversation. He sat up in bed and wiped his hand down his face, looking serious.

"What is it, Jimin?" I asked, sitting up. I didn't like the look on his face, it was worrying.

"Baby, will you trust me if I tell you something?" he asked, holding my hands. Now I was really worried.

"Of course, I trust you." I replied, squeezing his hand.

"Ok. We need to get up and get showered and pack some bags. We have to leave." he said, no joking in his voice.

"Wait, what? What is going on, Jimin?" I asked, searching his face.

"Look, I will explain everything later but please, right now, we need to get up and get going. I promise, I will explain later today. But please, just do this for me, ok?" he asked softly. I nodded as he leaned in and kissed me softly over and over. I let out a sigh as he broke away and ran into the closet. I showered quickly as Jimin showered in the shower down the hall. It had to be urgent if he wasn't even willing to wait for the shower or to shower with me. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, hurrying into the closet. Jimin came in the same time, still dripping wet, wrapped in a towel. Fuck, now was not the time to be distracted. He walked into the closet and came out with two pieces of luggage, slinging them up onto the bed. I hurried into the closet, dressing quickly.

"Jimin, do I need to be scared?" I asked, as I started grabbing handfuls of panties and matching bras.

"No baby, don't be afraid." he smiled as he slipped on his tight jeans. I grabbed a bunch of clothes and brought them out, folding them up and sticking them in my bag. We finished packing quickly as he went to the picture on the wall and pulled it to the side, revealing a safe that I had no idea was there. He turned the knob and grabbed wads full of cash out, shoving them into a duffel bag. I was standing there, staring, eyes wide as he turned back around.

"What the hell?" I asked, dropping my bag onto the floor and getting the handle out.

"We can't use the card. Come on, I will go get the car." He said, grabbing his bag and walking out the door. What the actual fuck was going on? I followed him down to the front door as he stopped and turned around. He hugged me tightly, and kissed my forehead.

"Wait here, I will go get the car and pull up to get you, ok?" he said, nodding. I nodded back and grabbed hold of our luggage. Why did I sense danger? I waited nervously as he backed the SUV up to the porch and hopped out. He opened the back of it and jogged up to the door. He opened it and quickly grabbed all of the luggage, pulling it to the car. He threw it in the back and shut it as I walked around to the passenger side and climbed in. He sped off quickly and as we turned onto the main road, he let out a sigh of relief.

"Ok, sorry about all the cloak and dagger shit. I just had to get us out of there immediately." he said, letting out another slow breath.

"Baby, what is going on?" I asked, feeling sick in the pit of my stomach.

"My father was planning on forcing us to sign a divorce decree. He was going to use some kind of leverage or possibly disguise it as something else. His lawyer is sneaky like that. Jin was calling to warn me because he overheard them talking in his study. It sounded like they were already drafting it up so he told us we had to get out now." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling it to his face, kissing it without taking his eyes off the road.

"My God....we owe Jin big time." I said, squeezing his hand.

"For once, you are right about that. He could have just kept his mouth shut, but thanks to him, no one is tearing us apart." he said, squeezing my hand back.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, biting my lip nervously.

"Anywhere. We can leave the country if we want." he said, smiling.

"Um, I hate to break it to you, but tickets are able to be traced. So if he wants to find us, he will if we go out of the country." I reminded him.

"Shit, you are right. Well I guess for now, we could get a hotel." He suggested.

"We could, but we better drive for a while if that is the case. That will probably be the first place he checks." I sighed.

"Fuck! I can see him sending his goons out now." He growled. I sat there for a second and nervously played with my skirt as I thought of something brilliant.

"Jimin...I have an idea and we would be well hidden." I said quietly.

"Great, let's hear it." he replied, glancing over at me quickly.

"Ok......but you're not going to like it."

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	24. T W E N T Y - F O U R

_"Well hey there sexy!  I haven't heard from you in a while!  How is it going?"_

"Hey Hoseok.  I feel like the worst friend in the world for not contacting you at all." I said, actually feeling really guilty, just hearing his sweet voice.

_"Oh, don't do that.  You are not.  I figured with as rough as things were, you wouldn't be able to talk to me a lot.  Especially after we...you know."_

"Yeah.  But actually, you were right.  Things are great now and Jimin and I are actually in love.  Like we legitimately love each other a lot." I replied, looking over at Jimin fondly.  His face had a soft smile on it as he stared out at the road.

_"I am happy to hear that, hun.  That is great news."_

"Thank you.  Another reason I feel like the worst friend in the world is to be contacting you after so long needing a favor." I said, closing my eyes.

" _Sure, anything.  You know you can always come to me if you need help.  You have helped me out plenty in the past."_

"Ok this is a long and complicated story, but long and short of it, Jimin and I are on the run from his father and we need a place to hide for a little bit.  Do you think there is any way possible we could stay with you for a short time, just until we figure out a more permanent solution?  And don't worry, we would pay you for your help." I said, feeling like I was holding my breath.

" _First off, that is insulting.  You are a friend and I wouldn't take money if you shoved it down my pants.  Sorry....old habits.  Anyway, you are more than welcome to stay at my place."_

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" I sighed with relief.

" _I am guessing you are already on the run, huh?_ "

"Yeah, we are just driving around right now." I replied.

" _Well, you can head over to my place.  You know where the spare key is, and where the guest room is.  I will be home from work in a few hours.  Speaking of, I need to get off of here before my boss shoves this phone up my ass."_

"Thank you again!  You are the best friend I could ask for!" I said, still feeling guilty.

" _Anytime, babe._ "

I smiled at Jimin as I hung up the phone.  He looked seriously tense, and I couldn't blame him. 

"Are you mad?" I asked sheepisly.  He sighed and pulled off the road, parking the car.  He unbuckled and quickly turned to me, grabbing my face.  He pulled it to his quickly, kissing me hard and fast. He slid his tongue into my mouth, making me let out a little moan.  He did this for several minutes until he pulled back, leaving me breathing heavily and wanting more.

"I'm not mad.  I just don't like the idea that he has seen you naked...that he has been inside you.  I just hope he knows that you are mine, and only mine." he said, staring into my eyes.

"He is a good guy, I promise.  He respects me.  He was happy for me when I told him we loved each other." I said softly, staring back at Jimin.

"He better.  I know he is doing us a huge favor but I will kill him if he so much as lays a hand on you.  You. are. mine." he said, emphasizing the last three words. 

"All yours.  Only yours." I breathed, leaning forward and kissing him back, running my hands down his body.  

"Good girl." he smiled as he sat back in his seat and buckled back up.  I couldn't help but notice his slight bulge in his jeans, making me grin.  As he pulled back onto the road, I found my hand resting on his bulge, making him jump.  I started rubbing him slightly through his jeans, making him breathe heavier, starting to grip the steering wheel hard. 

"And I want everyone to know that you are all mine." I said, as I unbuckled.

"What are you doing?  That isn't safe.  Put it back on." he said, looking at me quickly.  I ignored him and reached both hands over the console and started unbuttoning his pants.  Thank God for these tinted windows.  I yanked at the zipper and slowly pulled him out of his boxers.  He breathed heavily and swallowed hard as his gaze intensified on the road.  I got up on my knees and leaned over the console, taking him in my mouth.

"Fucking hell.   You are gonna make me wreck like this." he groaned.  I could hear the squeak of the leather steering wheel as he gripped and twisted it in his hands.  I sucked hard, rolling my tongue and bobbing my head fast.  I started humming, sending vibrations all over him.

"MMmmmmm God, I c-can't.  Ughnnnn baby.  This is d-dangerous. Ohhhhhh GOD." he groaned and grunted, breathing hard.  I felt him throb in my mouth as precum oozed onto my tongue.  I made slurping sounds as I got it off of his dick and swallowed it.  He let out whimpering moans, his mouth hanging open.  I looked up at him to see him staring hard at the road.  He bit his lip and then clenched is teeth, letting out short blasts of breath between his teeth.  I moaned again, making him harden and throb immidiately.

"Ughhhnnnnn...f-fuckkk...I'm gonna cummmmm" he moaned, thrusting his hips as best as he could.  I sucked hard and fast, flicking my tongue back and forth.  He got rock hard as he started shooting cum down my throat, moaning loudly.  I felt the car jiggle slightly as he had trouble concentrating.  His body trembled as he started coming down from the orgasm, and I slid him out of my mouth slowly.

"Was that ok?" I asked, grinning.

"Fuck me.  You drive me crazy, do you know that?" he laughed, still out of breath.

"You started it with that kiss." I laughed, sliding him back into his pants and buttoning them up as he raised his hips slightly.

"Well, just so you know missy, I will be getting you back for that later."

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	25. T W E N T Y - F I V E

As we entered Hoseok's apartment, Jimin looked around suspiciously at everything.  I giggled slightly as I showed him to the guest room, putting my suitcase on the far side of the bed. 

"Spend a lot of nights in here?" Jimin asked, looking around the room and putting his suitcase next to the bed.

"You want me to tell you honestly? No, whenever I spent the night here, I stayed in his room." I said, giving him a smirk.  He shook his head and growled at the thought.  I loved seeing him jealous like this.  It made me feel good. 

"So when is he supposed to get home?" Jimin asked, shifting nervously.   I actually started to feel bad for him.  I imagined what it would be like for me if we stayed in one of his hookup's houses.   I walked over and wrapped my arms around him, giving him a soft kiss.

"Don't worry about him.  I promise you, there is nothing to be nervous about.  He may want to hug me hello, but he probably won't even do that out of respect for you, ok?  He is a good guy, and he knows that you have my heart." I said softly, running my hands up and down his back.  He nodded as he let out a sigh.  He looked exhausted all of the sudden, making me sad.

"I trust you baby." he said, kissing me, and resting his forehead against mine.

"Come on, you look tired babe.  Let's lay down and just cuddle for a little bit, ok?" I said, unwrapping my arms and taking his hand.  I pulled him over onto the bed and had him lay his head on my chest.  I ran my fingers through his hair as I hummed to him, making him relax.  It was no time at all before he and I both dozed off, forgetting this crazy situation for a while.  I awoke later with a start as I heard the front door shut.  I looked down at Jimin who was still sleeping, making me smile.  Hoseok walked over in the doorway and smiled.

"Well, isn't that cute?" he grinned, winking at me.

"It's good to see you." I said quietly, almost whispering.  Jimin nuzzled into me, squeezing me tighter.

"Mmmm what did you say baby?" he asked, his voice all sleepy.

"Hoseok was saying hello." I said, quietly.  He jerked his head up and rubbed his eyes, looking him up and down.

"Hey, Jimin.  It's nice to officially meet you." Hoseok said, walking over and offering out his hand.  Jimin looked at it for a second and shook his hand.

"You too.  Thanks for helping us out." Jimin said, still pretty cautious.

"Oh it's not a problem.  She helped me out several times in the past when I needed help, so it was the least I could do." he shrugged, offering a kind smile.  I felt Jimin tense beside me, as I put an arm on his.

"Relax Jimin, he's not going to yank me away from you." I laughed, kissing his shoulder.

"Yeah man, no worries.  We were never like you guys are.  We had our fun, and we were friends but you guys....she said she loves you.  I've never heard her say that about anyone before." Hoseok smiled.  Jimin got a half grin on his face as he looked over at me.  He kissed me softly before pulling away and standing up.  We both got up and followed Hoseok into the living room.

"Either of you want a beer?" He asked, continuing into the kitchen.

"I could use one, thanks. " Jimin said as I just shook my head no.  We spent all evening and night sitting around and talking. Hoseok and Jimin had quite a few beers throughout the evening, and seemed pretty buzzed. They eventually started comparing things about me and laughing about it. I felt mortified but at least they were getting along. 

"Alright guys, I hate to be the party-pooper host, but I have got to get to bed. I have work in the morning. But help yourselves to anything in the house and I hope you sleep well." Hoseok said, standing up. We both bid him good night, and shortly after Jimin pulled me onto his lap on the couch.  He started kissing me softly at first, his plump, warm lips brushing back and forth over mine.  He slowly slid his tongue into my mouth, letting it dance over mine.  He pulled mine back into his mouth and sucked a little, earning a quiet moan from me.  I felt my insides clench, aching for him.  Why had we been at it so much lately? It seems like I couldn't get enough of him and he couldn't get enough of me.  He started trailing kisses along my jawline and down my neck, sucking as he went.

"Ughn Jimin." I groaned in a whisper.  He hit the crook of my neck and sucked hard.  He ran his hands down my body until he reached my groin, taking his fingers and rubbing my core back and forth.  I breathed loudly as I grinded into his hand.  He sat up, looking at me with a sly grin.  He scooped me into his arms and stood up with no effort at all, carrying me into the guest room. He pushed the door shut with his leg, and laid me down on the bed. He quickly slid my panties and skirt off, leaving my bottom half completly exposed.   He spread my legs wide and started kissing my inner thighs, making me tremble with anticipation. He continued towards my throbbing pussy, until he started kissing my lips like he would my mouth.  He slid his tongue up my slit, making me moan and as he reached my clit, he hovered his tongue there.

"Mmnmmm Jimin!" I groaned, gripping his hair tightly.   He moaned into my pussy, making me tremble.  Just when I thought the pleasure was getting too much to take, he plunged two fingers into me, pressing up onto my g-spot.  I couldn't try to even be quiet at this point. I moaned loudly, arching my back.  My legs shook as I felt my climax building. 

"Oh God!!!! I'm gonna cum!!!" I moaned as I thrusted my hips forward.  He stopped licking me and removed his fingers, making me whimper and shake.  He got up on his knees and pulled out his hard and throbbing erection.   In one quick motion he shoved into me hard, making me scream out in intense pleasure.

"FUCK!  Jimin!!!!" I shouted as I felt myself reach my climax, shaking and throbbing so hard.  He thrusted fast and hard for a few minutes, until he reached his peak, spilling his cum inside me.

"My baby, you tasted so good." He smiled, breathing hard.  I giggled as he slipped out of me and plopped beside me on the bed.  He pulled me into him and nuzzled into my neck.  This was where I felt best and safest.  It didn't matter where we were, as long as I was in his arms, I felt safe. 

_________________________  
_________________________

 


	26. T W E N T Y - S I X

I woke in the morning to see my phone buzzing on the nightstand. It was a number I didn't recognize, so I slipped out of bed quickly and answered the phone as I stepped out of the room.

"Hello?" I asked tentatively.

_"How dare you run off like that? How did you know? Who opened their big trap?"_

"Sir, I love your son and I will not leave him." I said in a low voice. I felt sick and angry at the same time.

" _You are going to listen to me, and you are going to listen well. You are going to come back here and divorce my son, or else."_

"With all due respect sir, you can go fuck yourself." I growled. I hated him so much.

" _You are fighting a losing battle here. Did you forget that I have leverage on you? Did you forget what will happen to your family if you don't listen to me? You haven't talked to your father lately have you?"_

"No...." I breathed. I felt like I could fall over at that moment.

" _Your mother is undergoing some pretty severe treatment right now for her cancer. It wouldn't work out for them too well if they were both hauled to prison."_

"Wh-what?" I asked, almost passing out at that point. Her cancer? It was back?

_"I strongly suggest you come up with something here, or you can kiss them both goodbye."_

"No, please. I will do anything, just don't hurt my parents. But I don't want to hurt your son either, he loves me so much." I answered, stifling a sob.

" _He will be fine. He will get over it, just like he did everyone else he has ever fooled around with in his life. You will be no different."_

"Fine. I will leave. Just let me leave here and everything else will follow." I said, barely above a whisper.

" _Wise decision. I will contact you further soon."_

I felt like I was going to be sick...no I was going to be sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up everything left in my stomach from the night before. I had to leave him, the love of my life. And my mother's cancer was back. I walked into my room and put on some clothes quietly. I pulled the suitcase out behind me as I slowly shut the door, leaving my heart behind.

"Going somewhere?" I heard behind me, making me jump. I turned around to face him, with tears rolling down my face.

"Hoseok....I need your help. Please, just one more time and you can't tell anyone, especially not Jimin. " I cried, wiping my face.

"Hey, what is it?" He asked softly.

"I will explain later, I don't have time. I have to get out of here before he wakes up. He can't know where I am going, or why I am leaving. But do you have anyone else I can stay with for a few days until I figure something out?" I sniffled.

"Yeah, it is a guy friend of mine, but if he knows you're married, he'll leave you alone." He said, walking with me to the front door. We stepped outside as he got on the phone with his friend and I got on the phone with a taxi. And before I knew it I was staring back at the house, wishing that I would have just died in his arms instead of doing what I was about to do.

As we pulled up to the house, I recognized the figure sitting out on the porch. I had met him a few times when we went out clubbing. He was always nice to me, which made my heart ease just a little bit, but not enough to make me be able to breathe any easier.

"Hello Namjoon. It's nice to see you again, and thank you for this." I said softly.

"Hoseok said you we're in trouble and needed help. And besides, no one is using the guest room right now anyway. Stay here as long as you need." He replied, showing me in. As soon as I reach the room, my phone started ringing and didn't stop ringing for the next hour. Jimin called me every couple minutes, making me sob uncontrollably.

Over the next couple weeks, I didn't leave the house. I couldn't really eat much, feeling sick all the time. My heart hurt so much that it was painful to even breathe. I felt shaky and tired and cold, and nothing made me feel better. I finally had to shut my phone off, because I had had hundreds of missed calls, voicemails, and text messages from Jimin, scared out of his mind. When I turned it back on, I couldn't help but cry, seeing the desperate messages that he had left. His father was wrong, he wasn't okay. And he wasn't going to be okay anytime soon. I finally spoke with my father, who admitted to me that he didn't tell me the truth before, because he didn't want to worry me since I was already going through a hard time. I begged him to let me come see my mother, and he finally admitted to me that she was admitted to the hospital for her treatment. I left later that day, anxious to see her even though I knew it was going to kill me. When I arrived, and saw her frail body in the bed, I collapsed over her, crying hard. She wrapped her fragile arms around me and patted my back softly. I couldn't bear to see her like this. I realized it was probably crushing her in her frail state, so I stood up and as I did I felt the world falling away from me. All I knew after that was darkness.

I woke sometime later, in a hospital bed next to my mother. There was an IV in my arm, and a nurse looking over some papers.

"Welcome back Mrs. Park. You gave your family quite a scare. But let me get the doctor to talk with you." She smiled.

"Oh honey, you scared me half to death." My mother sighed, putting her hand over her heart.

"I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean to worry you. And you should be resting." I sniffed. I wish I would not have regained consciousness. A few minutes later, the doctor came in looking over a clipboard. He smiled at me and came over to my bedside.

"Mrs. Park, you passed out from extreme fatigue, and lack of nutrition. But I'm sure that was brought on by the pregnancy." He said, eyeballing the paperwork. I shook my head, not sure I was hearing correctly.

"Her what?!" My mother said, half gasp, half excitement. Her face shone so brightly, and it made me happy to see her more like herself.

"Yes, we would like to administer an ultrasound. The nurse is bringing a machine in." The doctor replied. They wheeled it in and in minutes my heart felt swollen with joy and pain.

"Yes, it looks as if you're about 8 weeks along. Everything looks good, and the babies look strong and healthy." He replied.

"Babies?!?! As in plural?!" I squeaked.

"Yes, it is twins." He smiled. I started to sob uncontrollably, placing my hand over my stomach. If I would have just waited a few weeks, I would have never had to leave Jimin. I would have been safe with this pregnancy, his father would have gotten off my back, and allowed us to stay together. Maybe it wasn't too late.

"Can you please bring me my phone? I need to call my husband. Right now."

______________________  
______________________

 


	27. T W E N T Y - S E V E N

My phone was dead, so I nervously used my mother's to call Jimin.  As the phone rang, I felt so sick but so hopeful at the same time. I hope he was going to be able to forgive me for what I did.

" _Hello?"_

"Jimin?" I asked, cautiously. It didn't even sound like him.

" _That's who I used to be."_

"Baby, it's me." I whispered.  The other end of the phone got quiet, very quiet.

_"I don't know who this is. Because the only person that called me baby left me. She just left, without a word. So I don't know who you are. You can't be her, because I'm obviously not her baby anymore."_

"Jimin.... I am so incredibly sorry and I can explain everything. Just please come see me." I cried, unable to hold back my tears. I heard him crying into the other end of the phone, making my heart break and wrench.

" _You...left....me...."_

"I know, baby I know. I didn't want to, I can promise you that's the last thing I wanted. And I swear to God I can explain everything. These last few weeks have been such torture. But please come see me.  I need you." I cried.

" _I needed you.  I promised that no one would take you away from me, but I never thought I had to worry about you leaving on your own.  You_ _said_ _you loved me...."_

"I didn't leave on my own! I do love you!! Please!  I am in the hospital right now.  I need you here with me." I sobbed.  I heard nothing but silence for what seemed like forever.

_"Are you ok?"_

"Just please come.  I will text you the address.  I love you Jimin." I breathed.  I hung up and cried hard, feeling like I couldn't breathe.

"So you love him?  That is good sweetheart. I am happy for you." My mom said, getting teary eyed.

"I do.  I really really do." I answered, feeling my heart ache.  I layed there with my eyes shut, crying silently for long time.  Hours later, I felt someone wipe a tear off of my face.  I closed my hand over the back of theirs, not even opening my eyes.  I sighed and opened them slowly to see Jimin standing there, breathing heavily.  I tried to pull him to me but he stood there stiff.  

"Why are you in the hospital?" He asked, quietly.

"Before I tell you, I need to explain." I said softly. 

"Don't.  It's ok. I already signed the divorce papers like you wanted.  You just have to sign them."  He responded.  I felt all the breath leave me.  I started gasping for air, feeling like I was about to pass out.  Jimin started to back away, tears in his eyes.  He turned and walked toward the door as I screamed out.

"Sweetheart, calm down.  Think of the baby." my mom said, trying to reach for me.  Jimin stopped in his tracks, and turned around, eyes wide.

"B-baby?" He repeated.  I stretched out my hand as far as I could, reaching for him.  He wiped his face and walked over slowly.  As he came into my reach, I grabbed him tightly, pulling him toward me.   I slid his hand to my stomach and placed it gently.  I put my hand over his and sniffled.

"These are our babies." I said softly.  His eyes went even wider as he laughed in disbelief, looking from my stomach up to me.

"As in more than one?" He whispered. 

"Twins.  I haven't been keeping this from you. As soon as I found out, I called you. And if I would have known, I would have been safe, and wouldn't have had to leave." I sobbed.

"What do you mean HAD to leave?" He asked, his face looking so broken.  He wiped tears away with his other hand.

"That's what I needed to explain.  The morning I left, your father called me and demanded that I divorce you.  I refused and told him that he could go fuck himself." I began, stopping to sob and pull his hand to my face.  He cried as he held my face, placing his forehead on mine. 

"You didn't want to leave me..."He breathed, sobbing softly, making my heart ache so badly.  I leaned my head up and kissed him over and over. 

"Jimin, he threatened to have my parents thrown in prison again.  My mom is fighting for her life and I couldn't do that to them.  I'm so sorry, I love you so much it is killing me." I cried.  He let go of me and lowered the railing on the bed, climbing in next to me.  He curled his arm around me kissing my head over and over again.  I turned towards him, putting my face into his neck, kissing it softly.

"Oh my God, babe.  I can't tell you how happy I am. How can I love you so much already? I felt like I died when you left.  " He cried. 

"I did too.  I have barely eaten, and haven't been sleeping.  I missed you so much" I breathed,snuggling in to him.  He rubbed my back, as I felt him trembling.

"Wait, so why are you in the hospital?" He asked, looking down at me, his eyes still wet with tears.  I wiped his face and sighed. 

"I came to see my mom and I passed out." I sighed.

"Please be careful.  That makes me so upset." He said, biting his lip, looking at me with sad eyes.

"I'm ok now that I am with you." I said quietly. I kissed him softly, brushing his lips over and over. 

"Babe, you're mom is right there." He whispered.  I laughed, wiping my face one more time.  

"Sorry Mom." I said, turning onto my back to face her.  She wiped tears off her cheeks and smiled at us.

"Jimin, thank you.  I feel better knowing that she is with someone who loves her that much.  I will be proud to introduce you as my son." She said, softly.  I looked back at Jimin to see his face scrunch up as he hid it into my neck.  I could feel him crying, breaking my heart.

"That was sweet Mom, thank you.  I know that meant a lot to him." I said, leaning my head on him.  I was so happy that she said the word proud. After all these years, Jimin now knew what it was like to have a parent be proud of him, even if it wasn't one of his own.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	28. T W E N T Y - E I G H T

We spent the night in the hospital together, Jimin and my mom getting to know one another better.  I enjoyed watching the two of them interract.  It was almost as though she treated him as her own after seeing the way he was with me.  He almost didn't seem to know how to handle it at first but after  a while, he opened up and to see him so light hearted again was enough to make me want to cry.  I was so afraid when I hung up the phone with him earlier that he wasn't going to come.  I was so afraid he was lost to me.  I woke up early in the morning just watching him sleep.  To see his beautiful face, to feel his firm chest, to smell his sweet and manly scent, it was enough to bring tears to my eyes.  I can't believe I almost lost him. I found myself crying softly until I heard his sleepy and sexy voice.

"Baby, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked, scooting closer to me, pushing my hair off of my forehead. 

"I just missed you so much." I sniffled, wiping my eyes.

"I missed you too.  More than you could ever possibly imagine.  Just ask your friend, Hoseok, well I should say my friend now too.  If it wasn't for him, I might have done something really stupid." he said, kissing my cheeks between scentences. 

"I promise you with ever fiber of my being, I will never leave you like that again." I said, looking deeply into his eyes.  He kissed me passionately, sliding his tongue into my mouth, taking my breath away.  I breathed heavily as I pulled him in to me.  I wrapped my leg around his, as he breathed hard.  I could feel him starting to get aroused as I pulled back and stared at him, chest heaving.

"Later....you have no idea what you are in for." he whispered, letting out a slow breath.  I curled into him, letting out a soft sigh.

"So, when do we go home to face the asshole?" I asked, pulling him tight.  Just thinking about it made me hurt. 

"I guess whenever really.  I know we need to get it over with but I am going to have to try really hard not to beat the shit out of him." he sighed, closing his eyes.  I kissed him again softly and stared into his eyes.  I was never going to get tired of looking at him. 

"Why don't we get up soon?  I still have to go get my stuff from Namjoon's." I replied.

"Namjoon?  You were staying with another guy?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes babe, but I was heartbroken over you.  All I did was stay in my room and cry.  I barely saw him at all.  Don't worry, I was still one hundred percent yours." I smiled.  He relaxed a little and nodded.

"Yeah that is pretty much the same with me at Hoseok's.  Which reminds me, I have to get my stuff from there too." he answered.   The nurse came in shortly to check me and give me my discharge paperwork.  We both kissed my mother goodbye and swung by Namjoon's and then to Hoseok's.  It was his day off so he was home, wandering around.  He had the most relieved look on his face when he saw Jimin and I walk in together.

"Oh my God, I am so glad you are both back and smiling again.  Let me tell you, you have one strong grip on this guy.  I thought he was going to go crazy, literally." he said, giving me a quick hug.

"Yeah, well I was no better.  I still have to sincerely thank you for all that you have done for us both Hoseok.  It means more than I can say." I said, putting a hand on his arm.   Weeks ago, I wouldn't have even thought to touch him in front of Jimin, but now, Jimin didn't seem to even be phased by it. 

"Yeah man, thank you." Jimin said, offering him a hand.  Hoseok shook it and took my hand and patted it softly.

"Actually Hoseok, you may not see much of us for a while.   I found out yesterday that I am pregnant...with twins." I said, still hardly able to believe it myself.

"What?!  Whoa!! Congrats, but holy shit!" he laughed, looking me up and down. 

"Thank you.  I think we are both still in shock about it." Jimin laughed, putting his arm around me.  We chatted with Hoseok a little longer, thanking him again before heading off home.  I almost felt sick as we pulled into the driveway.

"Baby, I think I'm gonna be sick.  Can you let me out?" I said, blowing out a few short breaths.  He pulled over as I ran into the house and into the downstairs bathroom.  After throwing up my breakfast, I wiped my mouth and brushed my teeth, taking a few deep breaths.  It was ok.  It was ok.  It was ok.   I just kept repeating that to myself over and over again.  I walked back out of the bathroom to see Jimin bringing in our luggage, letting out a huge sigh.

"You ok, sweetie?" He asked, looking at me with soft eyes.

"Yeah, just nerves or the twins.  I can't tell." I said, putting my hand over my stomach.  He got a big grin on his face as he walked over and put his hand over mine.

"You guys be nice to your mom, ok?" he said in a soft tone.  I melted at the sound of his voice, laying into him.

"Do we have to go over there?" I asked, swallowing.  I could feel my body start trembling involuntarily.

"Don't worry.  It will be ok.  I won't allow anything to happen to any of you." He said, looking me in the eye and giving me a soft slow kiss.  I felt my heart flutter and my insides tighten.  I let out  a slow breath as I ran my hand up his arm, over his shoulder and up his neck.  He sucked in a breath and pulled away.

"I love you Jimin." I smiled.

"I love you too, babe.  Come on, let's go." he said, taking my hand in his.  I held on tightly, never wanting to let go.

________________________  
________________________

 


	29. T W E N T Y - N I N E

My palms felt sweaty as we walked in their front door. Jin happened to walk by, his eyes wide. He stopped where he was and came jogging up to us.

"What is she doing here?! Do you know what he is going to do?!" he whispered harshly.

"Don't worry Jin. It is safe now. Thank you though." Jimin said, patting his arm. Wow, he and Jin must have become closer some.

"If you say so." he breathed, going back the way he came. Jimin squeezed my hand tightly and walked me to his father's office, knocking on the door. He opened it without waiting for a response, seeing his father sit behind the desk. His face turned red as soon as he saw us, as he stood and barged forward from around his desk.

"You better have dragged her here to sign those papers, otherwise you will deeply regret this day." his father growled.

"Now you listen here you old bastard. If you EVER so much as say another WORD about her like that, I will make sure you never see either of us ever again." Jimin growled right back, stepping closer. His father seemed to turn another shade of red as he huffed and puffed.

"PARK JIMIN!" his father screamed. A few seconds later Jin came bursting in, looking at us all nervously. I cowered behind Jimin, placing a protective hand over my stomach.

"The ONLY reason I came here is to strike a deal with you, one that you very much want to pay attention to." Jimin said, as I felt his muscles tense. I held on tight to him, clutching his arm in a death grip. He looked at me and put his hand on mine softly. He then took his hand and placed it gently under my chin and tipped my head up to look at him. He leaned in and placed a very soft kiss on my lips as he looked at me with warm eyes.

"Get on with it." His father grumbled.

"This woman that you so badly want me to get rid of is something so incredibly precious to me. She is the love of my life and I would rather die than be without her. That being said, the word divorce will NEVER be brought up again. My beautiful and wonderful wife is about to become your favorite person, because she is pregnant...with twins." he said, still staring at me. I heard Jin let out a suprised laugh, and his father a loud sigh.

"How do I know you are not just saying that?" his father said in a low voice. Jimin grabbed the folded up discharge paper from his back pocket and walked over, shoving it against his father's chest. He backed up and stood closer to me, wrapping his arm around me.

"Congratulations guys! I'm not just saying that, really. I am happy for you both." Jin said, smiling big. I couldn't help but smile back. I really hoped he and Jimin were getting along now. Jin had always been kind to me, and he seemed like a good person, just like Jimin. They were probably a lot alike.

"In this case, of course, the divorce is no longer required. Good. Well let us hope one of them is a boy so he can be brought up to be a future president." his father sighed. I felt my blood boil within a fraction of a second as I looked up at him harshly.

"One of MY stipulations is, if you EVER threaten my parents again, you will NEVER see any of us again. My father did what he did to help you out! And here, you are going to use that to blackmail him? I don't think so. Mark my words, if you ever threaten either of them, I will make sure these children never get to know their grandfather even exists!" I said, my voice hard. Jimin looked at me and offered me a grin.

"Along with that, you will not dictate how these children are to be raised. They are our children, not yours, and we both know you failed miserably at raising us. I refuse to let what happened to Jin and I happen to our children." Jimin said, staring back at him.

"How dare you!?" his father shouted.

"How dare I?! You caused a rift between Jin and I. You made me despise him, when it was not his fault! You made me feel worthless! You want to know why I started to hate you?! Why I started to do whatever I could to piss you off?? I heard you and mom talking about regretting not sending me to be raised by my uncle because I was more trouble than I was worth. I left my paperwork on your desk for you to see that I was top of my school of my grade, and you just threw them aside. You made me realize I had no parents that day! I will NEVER make my children feel that way! I will be a better father than you ever were!!" Jimin yelled, loudly. His father turned dark red as he started huffing away. Suddenly he squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at his chest. He dropped to his knees and over to his side on the floor.

"FATHER!" Jin yelled, running over. Jimin stood there, his eyes wide, his chest heaving. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, calling the ambulance. Jimin sunk to his knees, and breathed heavily as Jin continued to feel for a pulse, crying over his father. It felt like everything was in slow motion. Jin kneeled and rocked his father back and forth, crying hard. Oh no. He wasn't.....

"Jin...they are on their way." I said, swallowing.

"It's too late! He's gone!!" he cried, holding his father to his chest. Jimin, gasped for breath, looking light headed. I got on my knees in front of him, holding his face in my hands. His eyes shook as tears fell down his face.

"I killed him.." Jimin breathed, his breath shuddering.

"Jimin, no. Get that out of your head right now. NO!" I yelled firmly. I wrapped my arms around his back and pulled him into me tightly. His muscles were all trembling his chest still heaving. Within seconds, I felt Jimin's weight against me, as he slumped forward. I groaned and struggled under his weight. In one fluid motion I slid my arm up by his head as I let his weight lean against it, laying him into the ground hard. I leaned over his face, rubbing over his eyes and cheeks. I kissed him softly as I pulled close to him. I leaned his head into my chest, rocking him back and forth. I would not let him become more damaged. I would not let him believing he killed his father.

"Jin, talk to me." I said, as I heard his crying stop.

"He's gone. He's really gone." he sniffled.

"I can't see you but please, leave him and come here. Please." I said, straining to turn my head to look at him. I heard him shifting as he crawled over. I grabbed his hand tight and squeezed it. He leaned closer to me and rested his forehead against my shoulder.

"Jimin...." he sighed.

"Jimin didn't kill him. He had a heart condition. It's not his fault. You can't blame him, please." I said, trying so hard not to cry.

"No, he didn't kill him. I know. I feel so bad for Jimin too. I didn't know any of what he just said. My parents really said that? How could they think about sending my baby brother away?" he cried, putting a hand on Jimin's arm. Within a minute or so we heard the EMTs at the door. Jin got up to answer as I softly ran my hand over Jimin's face. I hope he didn't truly blame himself for this.

_____________________  
_____________________

 


	30. T H I R T Y

After tending to Jimin's father, they checked out Jimin and got him next door into our bed.  I laid next to him, softly running my hand over his face, kissing his forehead and cheek.  After a little while, his eyes started to flutter as he let out a grunt.

"Jimin, you're safe.  You are in our room.  Just relax." I said softly as I kissed his cheek, running my fingertips down his cheek and neck.

"Baby?  What happened?" he asked, groggily.  His forehead wrinkled as he looked at me, his eyes still unfocused.

"You don't remember?  You passed out. " I said softly.  He looked puzzled for a minute until his eyes went wide and a look of horror went across his face.

"I...I killed him." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.  I put his cheek in my hand and turned his face to mine quickly.

"No, Jimin. No.  You only spoke what was true to your father. You defended me, you defended yourself, but most importantly, you defended our children. You know it only would have been a matter of time before he tried to take one or both of our children from us to train them properly and raise them to run the company.  He would have done to them what he did to Jin.  Your father had a heart condition that he knew was going to end his life one day or another. This is not your fault and I refuse to let you believe that it is." I said, searching his eyes.  He wrinkled his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut, nodding his head.  I pulled him into my neck and shoulder,  rubbing and patting his back.   He sobbed softly for a little while, breaking my heart.   Me? I wouldn't shed a single tear for that man. But to see the hurt on Jin and Jimin's faces, that could cause me tears. I hurt for them.

"I hated him so much, but I didn't want him to die." he said eventually after the tears had stopped.

"I know baby, I know." I said, patting and rubbing his back.  He looked up at me, so soft and hurt.  I kissed his lips ever so gently, before pulling back and looking at him.  He gave me a soft little smile before cuddling back into me.  I just held him for a long time before I was finally able to get him to relax a little more. 

The next few weeks were particularly difficult.  Jimin's mom at first blamed him for the death of his father.  But Jin continually defended Jimin, and eventually his mom saw reason and apologized profusely to Jimin.  Jimin would get these looks of guilt all the sudden throughout the day, but whenever I would notice, I would just grab his hand and say, "It was his heart."   That usually got him to nod and let out a breath.  The funeral was difficult for him as well, as he was barely able to meet anyone's eye.  But after his father was laid to rest and things started to return to normal for us, he seemed to relax a bit and be more of himself.  Poor Jin was so busy with learning to become president of the company and taking over in his father's very large footsteps.  It was one afternoon that Jin called us both into the office.  We walked in, hand in hand.  He gave us both a soft smile as we came up to the desk.

"I can't believe you are starting to show already." Jin smiled, looking at my belly.  I wasn't huge by any means yet, but you could definitely tell I was pregnant now. I smiled back at him while Jimin put his hand on my belly and kissed me on the side of my head.

"Yeah it happened pretty quick.  But I guess that is what happened when you have two in here." I said, rubbing my belly.  He smiled and let out a content sounding sigh as he pulled out several papers and looked at us.  He ran two through the shredder beside him and looked up at us.

"Those papers I just shredded were your divorce papers, and your marriage agreement.  You are still married, but that was the separate contract, stipulating all kinds of ridiculous things that should not be up to anyone besides you two to decide." he smiled.

"Wow.  Jin, thank you." I smiled, feeling like a weight had been lifted off of me. 

"That's not all.  These papers here are from the lawyer.  They state that your children will inherit the company if and when something happens to me, and they can run it should they choose.  If not, I will leave it to their and your good judgement to choose someone else." Jin said, looking at Jimin and handing him a copy of the papers. Jimin took them, his eyes wide as he looked back up at Jin.

"Jin...I don't know what to say....thanks...for everything." he said softly, giving his brother a big smile.

"It is the least I could do.  I never knew about what happened with you and our parents when we were little.  No child ever deserves to feel that from those who are supposed to love him.  I always cared for you Jimin, even if I forgot to show it a lot.  I'm sorry that I let them drive us apart like that.  I want to be a close brother to you now, and a good uncle to those babies in there.  I hope you can forgive me one day." Jin said, standing up.  Jimin walked around the desk and wrapped his brother in a firm hug for a moment.

"It's forgotten.  Don't worry about it.  It wasn't your fault either.  Your childhood was taken from you too.  Sorry they did that to you too." he said as he pulled away.  Jin nodded and patted Jimin hard on the arm.  I wiped a tear away and sniffled as they both looked over at me.

"Sorry.  It's the hormones.  You two are just too sweet." I giggled, wiping my eyes again.  They both laughed as Jimin walked back over to me and kissed me on the forehead.  And just like that, we were one big happy family.

_______________________  
_______________________

 


	31. T H I R T Y - O N E

Jimin and I layed in bed that night, him singing to me softly as he ran his hands through my hair.  He had a beautiful voice, I don't know why he didn't have the confidence to sing in front of others.  It was almost angelic sounding, so clean and pure.  I sighed and looked up at him, smiling.

"What?" he asked, grinning at me.

"I just love you so much." I replied, kissing him softly.  He glided his lips smoothly over mine, making my heart melt.  His lips molded perfectly to mine as we kissed like this for several minutes before he slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing against mine.  I let out a very quiet moan as he pulled back and grinned at me,

"Your moans are like an instant turn on button." he chuckled, scooting closer to me.  I felt his partial erection dig into my hip as I turned onto my side, facing him.  I kissed him hard, sucking on his bottom lip, nibbling it gently.  He grunted slightly as he pressed harder into me.  I slid my tongue into his mouth, as he sucked on it quickly, making me moan into his mouth.  He let it go as he let out a hard breath.  He started to kiss down my neck and sucked on the skin softly, meanwhile, letting his hands roam over my body.  I could feel my heartrate go crazy and my body heat up, craving him. 

"Mmmm Jimin.  I want you." I said, breathing heavily.  I heard him let out a hard breath as he trailed sucking kisses further down my collar bone.  He started to pull at my shirt, lifting it up and over my head.  He trailed those kisses further down until he started to kiss on my full breast, as he gently squeezed the other with his hand.  He ran his thumb back and forth over my nipple, making it hard, as he gently closed his lips over my other one, suckling at it softly.  I moaned lightly, wriggling with pleasure and anticipation.

"You always taste so good." he groaned, licking and sucking on that nipple hard.  I breathed out hard as he slid his hand down ontop of my panties, rubbing my core through the thin, lacy material. 

"Oh Jimin, please.  I need you." I moaned, moving up to meet his hand. 

"Damn, you are so wet already." he said, feeling the moistness soaking through the fabric.  I slid my hand down onto his crotch, grabbing at his hard dick through his boxers.  He grunted hard, letting out strained breaths as I started to rub him back and forth.  He grinded himself into my hand, breathing heavily as he kissed his way back to my mouth, shoving his tongue inside.  I started kissing down his neck as he leaned his head back into his pillow, letting out harsh breaths.  I continued to rub him through his boxers as I kissed and licked down the contours of his chest and abs.  He started breathing faster and harder as I got to his waistband.  I slid my hand down inside to feel his rock hard dick, sticky with precum.  I slid my hand up and down as he let out a moan.  I kissed back up to his nipple, taking it softly into my mouth. 

"Fuck, I want you right now." he groaned as I continued to slowly rub him.  I slid him out of his boxers as I got up onto my knees.  He looked me up and down, breathing heavily.  I slid off the bed and out of my panties before climing back up and straddling him.  I stuck his swollen and sticky tip into my slick opening, making him breathe really hard and loud, letting out little moans.  I started to grind on him as he filled me fully.

"Mmm baby you are so big!" I groaned, as I slid back and forth.  He grabbed onto my hips and started to thrust upwards, throbbing a few times.

"Fuuuuck you feel so gooood." he groaned, starting to thrust hard.  I let out moans often, feeling myself tighten and throb.  I wasn't going to last long at this rate.  I had noticed I was more sensitive right now, unsure if it was the pregnancy or the lack of intimacy lately due to everything going on, but whatever it was, it was driving me crazy.  I stopped moving suddenly , feeling myself get close already.  I started throbbing and twitching slightly, trying to ease down.

"Whyyyy?" he breathed, looking at me with pleading eyes.

"I didn't want to cum yet.  I wanted to cum with you." I said as I started to slowly move again.  He immediately started moaning, his body tensing.

"MMmmm GOD!  Knowing you are that close is making me want to cum so bad!" he groaned, his dick hardening and throbbing.  Hearing him say that made me throb and start to tremble, feeling that familiar pull in my stomach.

"UUGHHNNN GOD JIMIN!  I'm gonna CUM!" I moaned loudly as my body started to pulse and tremble, cum running down his dick.  I throbbed and shook hard as I felt him start to throb hard in me, his body tensing.

"Fuck, fuck , FUCK!" He shouted as he sat up almost all the way, tensing his body, and yanking at the sheet.  He let out he most gutteral sounding groans, making my orgasm last longer.    When we both finished, I leaned forward onto him, breathing heavily. 

"Oh my God I needed that so much.  You are always so amazing." I said, still trying to catch my breath.

"God, my throat hurts." he laughed, rubbing his sweaty throat.  I giggled, thinking about how he really did moan pretty loud.  I slid off of him and onto my side next to him,  He pulled me close as we both cuddled there, sweaty, tired and utterly happy.  It was hard to believe life could get any better than this.

________________________  
________________________

 


	32. T H I R T Y - T W O

***ONE YEAR LATER***

"Come on, baby.  It they wake up before we sneak out of here, we will never leave. " I whispered at the doorway to the nursery.

"See you soon, boys.   Don't worry, we will be back soon.  Gramma and Uncle Jin will take good care of you." He said softly.  It always melted my heart to watch him with them.  We quietly made our way downstairs and Jimin handed the baby monitor to Jin.

"They both just ate, and they are sleeping well. They should be good for a few hours. Thank you so much for watching them, we haven't been out just the two of us in a long time." I said, giving him a big smile.

"Ok.  Now you best get out of here, you lovebirds. Don't worry, we've got them." Jin replied.  Jimin took my hand and led me out the front door, smiling. 

"What is that big grin for?" I asked, as he walked me to the car.

"Oh, nothing.  You will see." he said, smiling so brightly.

We arrived at the restaurant and we were led to a private booth toward the back.  Jimin ordered for us as we sat there, just smiling at each other.  We ate dinner in peace,  enjoying each other's company.   After we finished, Jimin smiled and slid something to me across the table. 

"What is this? " I asked, picking up the obvious jewelry box.   I opened it to see a classic looking diamond ring, making me gasp.   I looked up to see Jimin, getting down on one knee.

"I know this might seem ridiculous since we are already married, but I never got to do this part.  The beginnings of our life together was  certainly less than romantic, and wasn't even by choice.   But now that we have a choice, I choose you.  I will always choose you. I love you more than I thought was possible.  You were the first person to ever really love me and see me.  You have changed me so much into who I always wanted to be, and I can never thank you enough.   You and the boys are my whole world, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  And I want to ask you if you would still be my wife?" he smiled, reaching for my hand.  I let out a few happy sobs before I nodded, squeezing his hand.  He reached over and grabbed the ring, sliding it onto my finger, looking slightly teary eyed.  I stood up and pulled him up to be standing with me.  I wrapped my arms around him as he kissed me passionately, sliding his hands up my neck and into my hair.  He pulled away from the kiss and stared into my eyes, making my heart beat hard.

"Jimin, you mean so much to me.  I never thought I could be happy like this.  When I found out I had to marry you, I was devestated, thinking I would never get to experience what it was like to be married to my best friend, and the love of my life.  I couldn't have been more wrong.  YOU are the love of my life and my best friend.  I wouldn't change a thing about you.  You are an amazing man, husband and father to the boys.  I consider myself one of the luckiest people in the world to have wound up with you.   I love you with all my heart." I said softly, staring into his warm eyes.  He wiped his eyes as he let out a contented sigh.

"Why did you have to go and make me cry?" He laughed, wiping his eyes again.  I giggled and kissed him softly, putting my hands on his face. 

"I hope you never forget how much I love you.  I know as the boys keep getting older, they are going to need a lot of attention.  Just know, every day, I can't wait until we spend those moments in bed, lying there together and holding each other close." I said, looking at his sweet face.

"I know, baby.  I love you so much too." He said, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me tightly.  We left the restaurant and as we made it to the car, Jimin opened the rear passenger door.  I looked at him funny and climbed in as he raised his eyebrows at me.  He climbed in after me and sat next to me, immediately kissing me passionately.  We had a nice makeout session that almost ended in sex, until we decided to wait until we got home.  When we did, the boys were both awake, being cradled by Jin and his mother. 

"I hope they weren't too much trouble." I said as I put my purse down.

"Not at all.  They just ate and they are getting pretty sleepy." his mom said, smiling big at them.

"Oh good.  I can't believe how much I missed them, and we weren't gone long." Jimin said, walking over to Jin and opening his arms. 

"Well, they were very good, and quiet." Jin replied.  We thanked them for watching the babies, and headed upstairs, putting the boys to sleep.  After, we both changed and layed in bed, holding each other tightly.

"You know, there is nothing missing from my life now.  I have you, my mom's cancer is gone again, my father is free from stress like he used to have, you are more free from stress, your relationship with your family has never been better, and you and Hoseok are even great friends now.  Really, what more could I ask for?" I sighed, smiling at him. 

"How about some mind blowing sex?" he grinned, biting his lip.

"Ok, I take it back.  NOW there is nothing missing." I replied as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me deeply.  As he kissed me, I thought about how absolutely lucky I was to have wound up with my soulmate, all from an arrangement that neither of us wanted.  An arrangement that I would be thankful for until the day I died.

_______________________  
_______________________

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading "The Arrangement"! I hope you liked it. It was a little different and not quite as long, but I didn't want to stretch it out simply for the sake of making it longer. I want to thank everyone for their words of encouragement and all the messages and requests I have been getting.


End file.
